The one that almost got away
by NaliBunny
Summary: In order to be together , they both should grow in their own accord. Olicity slow burn
1. Chapter 1

Things had quieted down after the Slade's attack. Everyone was picking up the puzzle pieces again, rebuilding, moving on. Oliver was close to gaining back Queen Consolidated but the company was in dire need of a makeover to get a good image and make it powerful once again. Felicity and Lyla had become close friends and she found herself more and more in the company of the parents to be. Roy was still trying to find Thea but managed to get a job as a bartender at a club.

It was mid-evening in Starling and Felicity had just finished her run, well her 15 minute run. The whole 'let's run in the park' seemed like a good idea at first but she wasn't a runner, hell exercise wasn't even in her vocabulary. She headed to the bench with a cup of two perfect scoops of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Therapy ice-cream. "Aren't you just the most gorgeous thing ever" she said looking down at the ice cream before raising the spoon to her mouth. The ice-cream melted in her mouth and she closed her eyes in delight at the taste. She opened her eyes ready for another spoon fill when she stopped, her eyes had to be deceiving her. She blinked a few times, took her glasses off to wipe it and then put it back on but she still saw the same thing. Her brain unable to comprehend. She wanted to get up, she wanted to just get away but her legs wouldn't move neither would her eyes look away. She sat there for 5minutes, still like a lion waiting for its prey.

She managed to finally break away, get up off the bench and walk to her car. Sitting inside, she dialed Oliver's number. He said she could tell him about her day, this had to count, she needed to talk to someone and the only person she wanted to talk was Oliver, crazy as it sounded. Tears falling down her face, 3 rings, 4 rings. Gosh what was she thinking, has probably busy anyway. She was about to cut the call when a very female voice answered. "Hello?" It was Laurel. Gosh, what was she thinking? "Felicity?" Laurel questioned again. "um hi" was all she could manage. "Hey, Oliver's busy right now so I'll tell him you phoned okay" and with that the call was cut. She placed the phone down, what was she seriously thinking. Laurel was basically joint to Oliver's hip ever after she found out the truth and even she saw the discomfort Laurel held because she was still around. She sighed, finally giving into her tears.

It had been a while till she heard someone tap her window, looking up she saw Roy's concerned face. Slowly she opened the door. "Felicity, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Roy asked, panic in full force. "N-n-no" "Move over, I'll drive us to your place" he said. She moved over gratefully, at least she had one friend she could confide in. It may not have been who she really wanted to speak to but Roy was here now, concern evident, and she really needed to talk this out or else her demons might just eat her up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I may have completely forgotten to write an introduction and disclaimer part on the first chapter ( Sorry)_

_So like in the show, we never really see much of Felicity going out and doing her own thing, I mean the show even shows Laurel's problems and stuff and I feel or from experience when you keep to yourself, it can sometimes be caused by an emotional scar and when one talks about it, they take the first step in letting it go. So that whole speech was to say that this story is about Felicity having a life outside the Arrow and Oliver also needs to deal with this whole Laurel issue so yeah. I hope you like it._

_Thank you for choosing to read it and thank you to Jommy26, Lililovingreading and the guest that reviewed as well as everyone that put this story on their follow list :) _

**Disclaimer: Arrow and all its parts belong to The CW. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Oliver POV:**

"Did my phone ring?" Oliver asked as he entered the study area. He had walked out hs had come by to discuss a few key aspects but basically just let him know that he was back to having full control over QC. He swore he heard a phone ring but maybe he's just hearing stuff.

"No" Laurel said as she turned to face him. "Hey let's grab dinner, it's been a long day and we should celebrate." He didn't feel like going out but now that Laurel knew, maybe things would be go back to how it was once. "Sure, let me just grab my stuff."

* * *

**Felicity POV:**

She let Roy unlock the door before walking all the way to her bedroom. She needed to change, get into more comfortable clothing i.e pajamas's. When she was done, she walked back out to the living room where Roy was seated, still concerned.

"Should I call Oliver to come over?" he asked. "No, he's uhm busy. I phoned and Laurel answered " she told him. "Is this what it's about? " "nope." She paced back and forth a few times, she needed to breathe, she's never been able to talk about this part of her life ever. Keeping it hidden was always the plan.

"Hey, relax" Roy looked at her. "We can get some food or you should rest and I'm always here for when you are ready to talk." She smiled at him weakly, grateful he was there "no I need to speak about this."

She took 2 minutes more before sitting cross-legged across Roy. "I was 9 when my father left" she began. "I thought he was just gone on some business trip but he never came back. Days, months , a year passed and then I grasped the concept that he was gone." She stopped for a minute before continuing "I used to cry for him to come back, I used to question why he left, what did I do? How can a father just leave his child. I started hating him for just up and leaving...my mom & I we never got along much for a couple of years, she'd always say I'm like him and it would hurt cause here I was hating a guy that left his family, he was a coward and then your own mom tells you that you similar to him" tears free-flowing from her cheek now. "Because of him I stayed away, I shut myself up. I smile, babble, laugh so that no-one would see the hurt and question it. "She took a deep breath before continuing. "Then today at the park, I see him. He's there with this small girl child and you can see it's a daughter cause he's holding her the way he used to before he left you know." She couldn't contain the hurt she felt and let the tears flow freely. "Hey hey" Roy said moving to comfort her, he held her close to his chest arms wrapped around her as he let her cry. _What stupid asshole was this guy?_ "I know you hurting but you are nothing like him. You're strong and you made yourself someone." he told her. He held her till she fell asleep from all the crying.

The next morning

She woke up feeling as if she had a hangover which was strange since she couldn't remember drinking. Turning over she saw a note from Roy. Sitting up quickly she remembered everything. Burying her head into her hands, she tried to forget it. She shouldn't have to deal with this aching hurt feeling she was experiencing after all these years. She was young, she should be out there making the best of her life. Weird how sad situations force one into reshaping their checked her phone, it had a message from Oliver. Maybe laurel had told him that she phoned and he was checking up on her.

_Monday morning at QC building._

That was all. A frikken 5 word message. Putting her phone back on the counter. She fell back into bed, today she would sleep, tomorrow she would go out in all readiness and start living for herself. It's time she faced the world and stopped having high hopes for extremely never going to happen situations.

* * *

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy reading :)

All mistakes are mine

**Disclaimer : I do not own Arrow although I wish I did own the CW.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Felicity stepped into the Queen Consolidated building. Oliver had been working on getting complete control back so the only explanation she could conjure for being here was that it had something to do with that. She saw Diggle about to get into the elevator and screamed for him to hold the elevator for her. "Hey you" she said as she stepped inside. "Felicity" Dig said with a smile. "Woah, you look really tired, how was the weekend? " Dig looked crap, no offence to the guy but he looked like he hadn't slept. "Lyla wanted food" he said. "haha pregnant woman cravings?" "At 1 in the morning, she wanted pizza from that pizza place just outside the city so we made the 1 and a half hour drive, can't deny a pregnant woman now can I?" Felicity couldn't contain her laughter, poor Dig she felt sorry for him but it was indeed funny. Smiling she stepped out the elevator and walked towards her desk.

Oliver was over there smiling. Jumping up from the seat when he saw them "Guess what?" he practically screamed at them. "You got your company back?" Felicity screamed back. "Well yeah was it that obvious, expected nore like a surprise." Oliver said. Felicity turned to look at him "by the way is that how you send a message, not even a hello or you could have said please you know." Oliver raised his hands in defeat "It was supposed to be a surprise." "Well captain obvious it wasnt" Felicity said earning a smirk from the very tired Dig. "oh well I tried, anyway we have to get the company back in its good reputation." "Don't look at me I'm just the black bodyguard slash driver whose going to over to that nice comfortable couch and get some rest" Dig said before moving into Oliver's office. "Is he pregnant too?" oliver asked. Felicity couldn't help but laugh at that image, "No just tired, hey congratulations by the way" she smiled at him as she went to sit down. "Thank you, I'm thinking we should throw a ball,like introduce Queen Consolidated back into the market" "Ha sounds like a good idea." Felicity said ready to start her planning , she had made up her mind to start living for herself, who would have known she'd kick-start it by planning a party for the rich.

Oliver POV:

Oliver walked back into his office, Dig had made himself comfortable on the couch eyes closed. It felt great having the company back and still having his two best friends by his side. Looking over at Felicity, he saw her humming under her breath as she set out to do her research. Somehow the sight of Felicity made him calmer, more happier even. He couldn't help the smile as he continued staring. He didn't know how to describe what he felt for her especially with him having oh so many enemies and always being in danger plus there was Laurel now, he didn't know where they stood. She was always around and he didn't have the heart to just push her away, he'll admit it did hold a sense of familiarity as to how it used to be pre-island but wasn't something he was overly excited about. Maybe he was just over thinking after all the thought of Laurel had helped him make it through the island years. Sighing he shook his head, all this was way too complicated instead he should just focus on the papers he had to complete.

Felicity POV:

It was a relatively quiet day at the office and when the day had come to an end, Oliver suggested heading back to the lair, going back into the routine of finding bad guy and taking said bad guy out. Since the foundry had been compromised in the attack. they set up shop in Oliver's second hideaway where they found him the day of his Mom's funeral. They never really went there a lot since everyone was busy trying to get their lives sorted so it didn't look exactly like the last one but it was manageable Felicity thought. She should probably prepare to revamp this lair up as well.

Roy had reached there before and grinned when he saw her giving her a big bear hug. "How you doing?" He asked. She had sent his a message on Sunday thanking him for his shoulder support and told him about her plan to live life to the fullest. 'Great and you?" She beamed at him as she went to sit in front of the computers. According to Oliver , Laurel had caught wind of a guy who was hiding behind his company to smuggle in drugs so she was looking for dirt on the infamous Pete Jenkins. Roy, Oliver and Diggle was having a session by the workout area which consisted of the Salmon ladder being moved there instead of being in the front of her work station. Hmph.

Laurel walked in like an hour after them earning glares from both Roy and Diggle as she walked over to where Oliver was standing. Felicity immediately found herself in the presence of both Roy and Dig as they sat down on either side of her. "So is that going to be a permanent thing?' Roy asked. Diggle didn't look to pleased at that idea and she just shrugged. "Well if Oliver wants her on the team then I guess she is" She replied back. Focusing on her searches she came across an invite to a party that Jenkins was hosting. "What is it with rich people and hosting balls" She whispered to both Roy and Digg before turning around to tell Oliver what she found. "Hey Jenkins is throwing a party this friday." She said. Both Laurel and Oliver turned to look at her. "I'm sure everything he has is stored on his computer so we go, we get said information and voila!" She finished of with a smirk. "Great" Laurel said "I'll get us invitations and then we can go" She finished turning towards Oliver. Oliver looked back between Laurel and Felicity "uhm well I can get it so I think I'll just go myself. What if something goes wrong its dangerous." "You can't go yourself Ollie, you must have a date and plus I can get the information as well." Dig, Roy and Felicity smirked at that. "No offence Laurel but putting your computer on and searching for Facebook is different." Felicity said. Laurel turned to glare at her. "Oh and you want to go just so that you can attend this party with Ollie. I can do this and I will after all me and him attending together won't raise suspicion." Before anyone could respond, Laurel turned and walked away. Oliver just stood there dumb founded not daring to comment. "Well." Roy said. Felicity just turned in her chair looking back at the screens. "$50 she's going to be lookout while Oliver gets the information." Felicity said smiling at both Roy and Digg. Digg looked at her shocked "You want to bet on this?" "Hey" she said rasing her hands. "She wants to attend this party the least I can do is bet on it."

* * *

_AN: I hope that your'll found the bet part funny because to me it was funny but then again , I'm one of those people that laugh at things even if it's not funny. Anywho I hope this didn't disappoint. _


	4. Chapter 4

_To everyone adding this story to their follow alerts and favorite stories section, thank you so much. It awesome seeing an email that someone has done that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and it doesn't disappoint._

**Disclaimer : I, Nalika Singh, in no way owns Arrow. **(insert sad face here)

* * *

Chapter 4

Crime in Starling was at it's all time medium meaning it was too damaged for criminals to try to engage in and then on the flip side it was way too damaged for anyone to notice big criminal dudes making their moves. Felicity has spent her Tuesday looking for a good venue for the QC party and at night digging up the dirt on Jenkins. Guy really knew how to keep things hidden.

It was Wednesday and she was starving, luckily in about 5 minutes it was lunch time and she could get her hands on a burger. "Hey we eating in?" Oliver asked. She looked up, "umm I'm not, I'm going over to that new café place to grab lunch" "okay then we'll just eat there" Oliver said. "Actually umm, Roy and I were going to check it out ourselves since its our scene you know" Oliver seemed disappointed "uh okay then, see you when you get back" and he turned back into his office.

Felicity grabbed her stuff and made her way over to "Namaste" Indian hmm.

"Felicity" she turned as she heard her name and spotted Roy at the far end. "Woah! this place looks cool." she said as she sat down. "Hey, Oliver wanted to tag along with Digg but I stopped him " she said. "Thanks not that I don't mind spending time with the entire team but yeah lunch on a normal day with Oliver Queen, not my thing" he said. Felicity had grown close to Roy, he was always joking about something and they seemed to have this talk about everything bond. Similar to the friendship she shared with Digg but just she was the big sister in this one. Roy was a really amazing person, even opening up to how hurt he feels about Thea's disappearance. "I think we should go on an adrenaline rush activity " Roy said after they had finished eating. She stared at him " cause running around in your hoodie and shooting arrows with Mr green arrow isn't adrenaline enough " "I meant something normal, there's this bungee jumping special happening and I really want to go for it. Want to come?" she thought about it, bungee jumping, hmm she could end up dead but then again would you rather be on your death-bed wondering why you never try something seemingly deadly fun. "Hello earth to Smoak" Roy snapped his fingers. "Definitely "she grinned at him. "I got to get back to the office now, see you later"

When she got back to the office, everything was quiet. Oliver was in his side of the office staring at papers and Digg was on his phone. When he saw her, he came out to sit on the chair across her desk. "Hey, how was lunch?" "it was amazing, the foods really good, you should take Lyla there" they continued their conversation while Felicity got to work, she had managed to make an appointment to see the two venues tomorrow so that Oliver could make a venue decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer : Arrow belongs to the CW**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Can't you just choose one of them?" Oliver asked Felicity. It was Thursday and she was trying to tell him that they had to leave to get to the two ballrooms and be back in time for lunch. "Oliver, I can't decide between the two hence why you need to go" she replied sternly. He made his pout face "but I don't want to go." Seriously, he was the one that wanted to throw the party and now he's behaving like a child that doesn't want to sleep. She grabbed his suit jacket from the table and threw it at him, "well too bad Mr, we're going" and with that she turned and headed to the elevator. Oliver turned to Digg, "you heard the woman, let's go before she makes a threat of draining our bank accounts."

The first ballroom they went to was 'The Colony' . Surprisingly this side of the town didn't suffer much damage therefore they could still host large parties. It was huge and gorgeous, semi wall, semi glass and huge chandeliers hanging everywhere. The second ballroom was 'The Delano' it was almost the same size of the other but instead there were steps leading up to the entrance, great lighting already in place and the bar area was fully furnished. There was even a cascading staircase in the corner that led to a second level where people could just walk around. It was gorgeous and Oliver had decided to go with that one.

It was around 1 when they exited big belly burger. "By the way Oliver I'm leaving early today" Felicity told him as they made their way back to QC. "Huh why?" Oliver turned to stare at her "is everything okay?" yesterday she went on her own to lunch, now she was leaving early. " because I have plans" at the word plans, Oliver's eyes got dark. "With whom? Doing what?" he said in one go. "With Roy we going bungee jumping, Not that it's any of your business " "bungee jumping, are you gone crazy? You could end up getting hurt. You're not going! " he said hoping that she'd just accept that as it is. "Not going? What am i? 5 years old" she turned to him. "It's dangerous Felicity. " Damn him and the way he said her name but she wasn't backing down. "You go swinging on ropes through out this city and I don't see you stopping it neither did you fall to your death." "that's different. " "no it's not, I'm going" luckily Digg pulled up at the building and she could get out and slam the door.

It was 4 and Felicity gathered her stuff, ready to leave. She was going to pick Roy up and then head over to SC Bungy Jump.

"Hey, I'm leaving now. Will see you all at the foundry." Digg said bye, enjoy herself but be careful and Oliver didn't bother picking his head up. Okay, she grabbed her bag and headed out.

"Not even a be careful" Digg questioned. Oliver. "Well she wants to go jump off some stupid building" he just replied back. This wasn't Felicity, she didn't behave this way. Having lunch without Digg and him or leaving early so that she could plumage to her death. She was changing and he didn't like it. He was going to do something about it.

_At the bungee jump place_

"Woah! Is it too late to say that I might just not want to go through with this" Felicity said. They were standing at the top of the arch way, already in gear and as she looked down, she seemed to recall her fear of heights. "Stop being a sissy Smoaky" Roy teased back. Okay she can do this, "on 3 okay or should I go first." she nodded her head and baam Roy had gone. He seemed fine, she can do this. "Okay on 3." deep breath " 3...2..." and she screamed as she jumped.

Standing next to Roy as they took all the gear off. Adrenaline evident, "how was it? " he asked. "Frikken tastic awesome, let's go again."

When they got to the Foundry, Laurel was over by the dummy punching it as if it did her something. Digg was checking the weapons and Oliver was sharpening his arrow's. Felicity just went over to the monitors and set on getting her searches started. "Hey" Roy said as he entered. Both Digg and Laurel said hey back while Oliver just glared at him. "How was bungee jumping?" Digg asked. "Great" Roy replied. Oliver put down his arrows and went to where Felicity sat, scanning her to check for any injuries. She caught up on it cause she looked up from her monitors at him, "no injuries, it's really awesome. The adrenaline, I want to go again. " "don't you think once is enough?" he asked. "Hey what's the plan for tomorrow? " Digg injected sensing one of them was going to get loud in turn leading the other to get all loud and a throw down between the two wasn't needed at the moment no matter how entertaining.

Oliver stared at Felicity for 5 seconds longer before turning to Digg. "We go in, laurel will make sure that Jenkins doesn't suspect anything out of the ordinary and I'll grab the information." "why can't I grab the information? "Laurel asked. "Because it's not as simple as just logging into instagram." Felicity said from the monitors. She didn't have to turn around to know that Roy was trying to contain his laughter. "No-one said anything about it being easy Felicity." Laurel glared at the blonde by the monitors. "Okay relax everyone " Oliver started. "it's just better if I do it since I have experience in doing it." "why don't you show me how to do it Ollie."Laurel pleaded. Oliver sighed he had to show her otherwise she would never quit asking. He wasn't about to let her do it though.

* * *

_All mistakes are mine_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone reviewing, adding this story to their favorites and following it. It brings such a huge smile to my face seeing all those emails and I hope that everyone will enjoy the way the story is going. To the guest reviewers that I can't send PM's to thank you and Acapulco who was a guest reviewer if you're reading this section : yes I will be continuing there's still chapters left and Felicity does have a happy ending :)_

_enjoy!_

**Disclaimer : Arrow does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Jenkins house was one of the nicest houses in Starling. Not exactly Queen Manor but among the list of great homes. All the rooms were on the second level and the middle was just big open space. Transformed by decorations.

Oliver walked up with Laurel in tow, he didn't feel comfortable with her hand linked through his arm neither did he feel extremely patient. "Welcome, Welcome to my humble abode Mr. Queen and the ever gorgeous Miss Lance or is it Mrs. Queen now?" Jenkins greeted them as they made their way into the party, clearly laughing as if it was the most hilarious joke ever. "No no not yet" Laurel replied seeing that Oliver wasn't planning on. "Oliver, you might want to say something now you know" came the voice from within his ear. Oliver put out his hand to Jenkins "Thank you for having us." "Not a problem, do enjoy yourself" and with that he was gone. Oliver and Laurel took a walk around, noting that the top section hardly contained people standing around albeit the 1 2 odd guests that needed the restrooms. The office was the door to at the far end. The plan was for Laurel to talk to Jenkins while he slipped in and out. Diggle was waiting by the car ready for him. Felicity was at the lair ready to intercept whatever information they got as well give them exit routes if they needed any. All Oliver wanted to do was get in and get out but Laurel seemed to be happy to take her time, waltzing around speaking to other guests and then decide that she wants to dance. "It's been forever Ollie." she beamed at him.

Felicity and Roy was at the lair watching or rather hearing over everything. "Should have took a bet on the dance." Roy said as he heard the exchange. Felicity could tell that Oliver didn't want to dance, it was weird how she knew exactly what he was feeling just by the way he said the word okay. "Hey bet still stands." "It doesn't stand because it's part of the plan and she already knows he's going to get it." "You're a sore loser Harper!" Felicity said.

After about 3 dances, Oliver's patience was wearing thin. "It's time to get the information." "okay I'll make sure that it looks like I'm going to the restroom and then sneak in, put the usb in and then type in those words and let the..." "Laurel!" he looked at her "you're not going in, I am" "but but you said I could." "Please?" he pleaded with her. Laurel didn't say anything instead she set out towards Jenkins.

"Alright Felicity, I'm in" he closed the door as he scanned around the room looking for the computer. Finding it, he stalked towards it before plugging in the usb Felicity gave him and putting the computer on. Felicity kept watch over the outside of the office through the security camera's she hacked. You'd think the guy would be careful about that. "So far no-ones walking that way, how long more?" "It just started, logging in now, this better work." he replied. "It will" she assured him. It was in that moment where he wondered how he ever managed to find someone amazing like Felicity Smoak. "Okay it's at 30%" "umm Oliver there's a guard making his way in that direction. I'm not sure if he's going to come in and check or walking by." Felicity said. "Felicity I can't just leave it, it's at 50% now" "okay hold on." she replied checking where Laurel was. "Laurel, Oliver almost has the stuff but you need to distract the guard. He's going to be around there around 3-4 minutes." Laurel excused herself from Jenkins and went up to where the room was. The guard has made his way there already and just about to open the door. Laurel made a starling leap forward, bumping the guard out the way. "Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry" she said putting on the best tipsy facade she could muster.

"Oliver how long more?" Felicity asked. "10% left"

The guard stared Laurel down. "Urgh drinking champagne on an empty stomach isn't a good idea after all, could you direct me to the rest room please." Both Laurel and Felicity held their breath as they waited. "Sure." he said leading Laurel away. "It's done." Oliver said taking the usb out. "Oliver get out of there so I can rewrite the camera footage, it's the perfect opportunity." making sure everything looked Un touched, Oliver carefully slipped out and made his way to the staircase. He went over to the bar area looking as if he's been there all the time. Laurel found her way there a few minutes later. "Shall we leave?" he asked. "Yep."

At the lair

"That was really fun. "Laurel said. "I guess so." "Oliver?" he turned to look at her. "Before we go inside I just wanted to see if. You. Know we could get together tomorrow? ""Okay sure dinner?" "That would be great. "Laurel smiled back.

"Hey, here's the usb." he said handing over the usb to Felicity. "Thanks." Her reply was short and to the point and that bothered him. He didn't say anything though heading over to change so he could train.

It was half 12 when everyone except Digg who left earlier began to leave. "Time to go Smoaky" Roy said. Oliver looked up from his work station, since when Roy and Felicity leave together. "Okay." she said back. "I sifted through everything on here but there's a lot of data so I'll finish the rest tomorrow." she said as she gathered her stuff to leave. "Maybe we should head out too" Laurel said looking at Oliver. She had been sitting there waiting for something to be said but everyone just seemed focused on themselves. Oliver turned to look at her, noticing Felicity and Roy already heading out. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

* * *

_AN : Chapters 7 and 8 will also be posted today, maybe like an hour after this or later. I also might post chapter 9 if it's finished. I'm doing this triple posting because I assumed I would have the whole day tomorrow before I left for my weekend away but instead I'm going really early and I won't have time to be on the net also I might be aol next week Monday till Wednesday or Thursday and I don't want to leave your'll with just this one chapter so umm yeah. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so this chapter 7 and before you read it, I have a long note or you could just skip the note. Well anyway when I first wrote it was completely completely different and I wasn't to happy with it and so I stared at it, watched some mentalist , found a new found love for Chicago PD and then struck inspiration on what I really thought would be better. I'm kind of changing the memo a little bit reason being I know I said that Laurel and Oliver are going to have a relationship , however I don't feel their vibe so my take on their whole relationship is changing. If you don't like it or have doubts on what I'm doing, you can PM me and I wouldn't mind explaining. Felicity is still going to be her little care free self when it comes to the two of them. Anyway with that being said, I really hope that you like this chapter since basically the only thing that's the same from the original is like 90% of the 3rd chapter._

**Disclaimer : I do not own Arrow. If I did, I would have killed Laurel in the first season and let Tommy live. #SorrybutNotSorry...**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Oliver was sitting on the edge of his bed staring into space although his mind wasn't in space, it was too busy having a devil and angel conversation that one usually saw on cartoons. The devil side was telling him to not be afraid, to not doubt this that Laurel was what he needed because she was the familiar thing in his life. She was his girlfriend, the girl in the picture that gave him hope when he was on that island. They deserved this second chance. The angel though disagreed with every single word. The angel side told him that the doubts were there for a reason, so what if she was his girlfriend before the island it doesn't mean he owes her another dead shot at their relationship. Does he really want to be reminded of the selfish playboy he was? She may have given him hope on that island to make it through to survive but she wasn't the woman that changed his view-point in what he needed to do. She wasn't the woman that made him genuinely smile, wasn't the woman that challenged him to be his better self, wasn't the woman that saw a hero in him even when he, himself couldn't see it anymore, she wasn't the woman that believed in him and wasn't scared to call him out on his bullshit. No that was a very skilled blonde I.T expert.

He let out a long breath, Felicity was certainly rubbing off on him. Here he was, CEO by day, Vigilante by night having an internal dialogue. He knew he had feelings for Felicity, the kind that he shouldn't have but he wasn't going to do this! Laurel was waiting for him and this is what he wanted since the island even if it felt foreign to him.

"Just like the old times." Laurel looked gorgeous tonight as she sat across from him. "Yep, the old times." he smiled but his smile was becoming fake. "So how have you been? It's crazy asking that since I saw you last night?" Laurel asked trying to make conversation. "I'm good, umm I had a long call with the London office today so I guess CEO's don't get to sleep in on Saturdays either and you?" "It was okay, DA's don't sleep in either." Laurel had taken over at the District Attorney's office since well all of them ended up being dead. They talked about her family and how he was coping with Thea being gone. Conversation seemed light as they made their way through to desert, Oliver was determined to prove the doubt in his mind or rather the angel on his one shoulder wrong. Then his phone rang abruptly.

_Felicity POV:_

She had finished her scanning of the usb having found the place, time and date as to when the shipment was going down even though she found completely different information. It was surprisingly quiet in the lair before so she managed to get it done till Roy showed up. Roy who told her that she should take the night off and come to the club he was working at and when she said no, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out. So here she was, 3 tequila shots in feeling a slightly tipsy because she hasn't had alcohol in a really long time. Roy worked at Cube which was surprising since the club wasn't really cubed. He was on bartender duty tonight so she was here sitting at the bar, far away from the dance floor waiting for when Roy was available so she could chat, it didn't help that every time he came over there was something for her to drink. "Vodka shot. Think you should lay off the tequila for a while." she smirked at him. "Cause mixing tequila and vodka is such a great idea" nonetheless she drank it and two shots later, she was having a hard time trying to find the correct buttons on her phone. Roy was being swamped with drink orders, so he

Mouthed a sorry and that he would be here once he was done. She should probably get home anyway, Urgh touch screen phones were a bitch when one was tipsy. "Hey sweet thing." came a very male voice. Felicity looked up. Great there was guy with long hair trying to hit on her Urgh! Hoping she actually managed to call Diggle to help get her home, she put the phone to her ear ignoring long hair dude who kept talking. "Felicity?" came back the gruff voice. Oh shit, this cannot be happening. "You know I own a subway, how would you like to try my subway?" She glared at him that was a terrible line. "Felicity! What the hell is going on?" Oliver's surprisingly arrow voice reared her attention back to her phone call mistake. "Sorry wrong number." and she cut the call. "I could give you my very right number."

_Oliver POV:_

Oliver's phone started ringing and when he pulled it out it was Felicity. "Felicity?" he answered. He could hear music pounding in the background but he also heard a slime bag talking. "Felicity! What the hell is going on?" "Sorry wrong number." What the heck was going on? He checked the GPS location of her phone thank God she insisted on all of them getting it. "Sorry Laurel, something's happened and I have to go." he said as he got up. "I can come with." she said and he knew she was annoyed by the glare in her eyes. "No no its fine." he threw some money on the table and almost ran to his car. According to his phone, she was at that club called Cube. Luckily it was 10 minutes from the restaurant he was at and with his driving, he would be there 3minutes max. Gosh what was she doing?

He drove as fast as he could although he couldn't explain why. None of this would make sense but Felicity would never say wrong number and there was some guy using a horrible pick up line on her so she needed saving. Inside the club, he scanned the floor for Felicity, he found her near one of the pillars with some idiotic guy in her way. He made his way there in 5 strides max. "Hey!" he said putting his hand on her waist pulling her towards him. "Oliver! What what are you doing here?" she looked up at him startled. "Hey man, we _having a conversation_." guy with long hair said. It took every inch of his will power to not hit this guy. "I can see and it's over now!" He replied dragging her through the crowd to the exit, ignoring all the words coming out her mouth. When they finally got outside he looked at her. She seemed confused but too drunk to want question it. "Hey don't worry we'll talk tomorrow, I'll take you home." "I didn't mean to dial your number, I was trying to call Digg. Sorry." "It's okay. No big deal." he opened the door for her and she got in. He was going to question her on what exactly she was doing there but seeing that she was too drunk to even dial the right person, he doubted she'd want to answer questions. He kept checking to make sure there were no injuries on her as they drove but she had fallen asleep, looking peaceful as ever. When they got to the townhouse, he looked in her purse for her keys before getting out the car, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her inside all the way to her bed. He took her glasses off leaving them on the bedside, not wanting to change anything else in case she woke up. Throwing a blanket on top of her, he got a glass of water to leave on her bedside.

As he drove back home, he couldn't help but smile how even in her deepest sleep, she still felt perfect as he carried her in bridal style.

* * *

_So I hope that everyone liked take 2 of this chapter. _


	8. Chapter 8

_You guy's are really amazing, really amazing. Umm chapter 7 was completed the day before yesterday if you're confused about that AN._

_Additional note : To the guests posting new reviews on previous chapters, Thank you so much :) I'm going to reply to them at the end of this chapter._

**Disclaimer : Arrow belongs to CW and DC Comics.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Felicity woke up in her bed the next day with a pounding headache and fully clothed. On the table next to her bed was a glass of water. Hazily, she woke up trying to remember what happened. 1 sip, 2 sip. Hmph her phone wasn't near her, that was odd it's always near her. She downed the glass of water, putting on her glasses attempting to find her phone. She spotted the purse and gradually making her way, well more like stumbling. Her phone was inside thank God. She unlocked it, there was a text from Roy and a notification reminding her about the information on Jenkins.

_Smoaky? How's your hangover.I saw Oliver taking you to the exit so like WHAT? See you later._

Oliver, oh shit. Now she remembered, oh well the guy was practically a playboy in the past, he can't really judge her on not being able to properly use her phone while under the influence. She snooped around in her cupboards for some medication before sending everyone a message to meet at the lair at 3. She changed into her pj's and cleaned her make up off heading back to her bed.

Her headache died down a bit but her body was still burning on the inside. She was ready to go , lazily pulling a bun on the top of her head. She was the last one at the lair and it was just 10 minutes over 3, geez! She said hello as she got in, Diggle and Roy was joking about something, Oliver looked tense and Laurel was shooting death glares her way. Weird. "Smoaky." She went over to both Roy and Digg hugging them, asking how they were before powering on her monitors. The tension in the lair was super high you could cut it with a knife.

"Why's everyone so tense?" She turned around staring at them.

"Nothing, you said you have information." Oliver replied back.

"Right yes, anyway take a seat everyone." She said standing up, gesturing to them. "This feels like one of those tv show moments where there's a case and everyone sits down so that the one person can make known all the information on really cool big screens " she stopped seeing that all of them just stared at her like she was talking alien "and you all really neeed to watch some TV."

"The information Felicity." came from Laurel who looked blank, no humor at all.

"Right, so I finished checking out the data that we got from the computer. He doesn't sell drugs neither is he smuggling drugs."

Everybody stared at her with a confused look and Laurel, as always, had something to say. "That can't be true! He's doing something illegal, did you check properly or were you too busy being a damsel in distress?"

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Felicity's pointed glare. "I was about to get to the part about what Jenkins is doing before you decided to open your mouth. As for me being a damsel in distress, you should take a closer look in the mirror considering how many times you had to be saved because you couldn't just listen to someone else. Just because Sara gave you a leather jacket and Oliver told you his secret does not give you the right to come down here and run your mouth whenever you feel the need to. You may be able to kick someone's ass but I'm the I.T expert on this team and I can inflict more damage on a person than a broken rib cage so don't question my ability to do my work just like I don't question yours." She finished in a huff and looked to see Oliver's shocked face, Laurel's annoyed smug still evident, Digg's smirk and Roy's hand over his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. "Now can I get back to what I was fucking saying?"

"Go ahead Smoaky."

"Right, Jenkins isn't smuggling drugs." she paused to stare at Laurel before continuing "because he's smuggling ammo."

"Ammo as in bullets?"

"Yes."

"Why would someone need to smuggle bullets?"

"Jenkin's runs a operation from which he gets bullets that was supposed to be designed for the military only but the on going debate of whether it should be used is still continuing. The bullets are lethel as in bomb bullets. You fire it from a gun and soon as it connects with the person landing inside them, it explodes."

"That's really extreme."

"Very actually. Instant death. Now Jenkin's pharmaceutical company is a front. Since its form of ownership is a private company, he doesnt have to publish his financial statement eveyr financial year end. The company's description is that they produce antibiotics namely Azithromycin and Amoxicillin. Now both these antibiotics treat a number of differnt bacterial infections such as bronchitis, pnemonia, STD's,skin infections, streptococcal pharyngitis etc. Amoxixillin is listed as a really important medicine. Now Jenkin's does manufacture those antibiotics and thats where he gets the money to buy his stock and cover other stuff but when he ships them, about only 40 boxes are real. The rest of the boxes are filled with bullets. According to the data, he's doing a shipment of around 20 000 boxes. The destination is Caracas in Venezuela which happens to be the second city listed in a list of cities with the highest homicide rate. The ship leaves Starling's Port at 9pm, cause God forbid bad guys will ever do anything during the day, on Tuesday." Woah! she was exhausted from all that talking. She sat back down in her chair and swirled to face the already plotting a plan faces of her team.

"We have to stop the shipment from happening, so if we take down Jenkin's and his men. It must be own his ship, I doubt he'd sail with a regular one." Oliver asked.

"Yes it's his own."

"We can draw up a plan to take him down but we going to need to know just how many of his men will be there." Digg joined in and then did Roy's panicked voice. "We can take him down and we can stop this but we still need to get information on whose producing the bullets."

"Roy's right."

"Well I checked the data but thats all I can retrieve, I could hack into his financials to see if there's big amounts of money paid out or look for something out the ordinary."

"You do that and we'll get round to planning this. Roy you should take a walk down to the port, look for opening points , stuff like that."

"Sure thing."

"What about me? What can I do?" Laurel asked trying to make herself get involved in the planning.

"Laurel this is really dangerous. " Oliver said looking at her "I know you want to help but you're not trained for this type of thing. You never know what could go wrong."

"I just want to help."

"I know and we appreciate that."

They all got back to their planning of what they can do without surveillance of the area yet while Felicity was checking through Jenkins financial. She went through his personal and his company's. "Urgh!" she screamed.

"What happened?" both Roy and Digg turned to look at her.

"I've gone through his financials, whatever I could hack off the bank servers and even his company's financial statement and there's nothing, everything checks out!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe he deals with cash only in that type of ordeals."Laurel chirped in.

"That could be the case" Oliver added.

"I need to get to his office or his home, maybe there's another laptop that he has or something. " she said.

"It's to dangerous Felicity." Oliver said.

"We have to do something, there's someone producing bullets that explode." she answered back.

"We going to take Jenkins down and stop that shipment!" Oliver replied back.

"Oliver's right Felicity. Shipment first and then we can deal with exploding bomb manufacturers" Laurel once again chimed in.

All 3 of them turned to stare at her.

"Well" Felicity said, "okay." She turned to stare back at her monitors, just because she said okay doesn't mean she wasn't going to find her way to his house.

* * *

_Hope everyone loved the Felicity/Laurel scene. I know I did._

_P.S I finished chapter 9 so yay!_

_Guest review replies : To the Guest that wrote about finding the interview. I think I watched that one is it the one where he said he would like to be Oliver to film a scene with Felicity cause I basically stalked google and youtube looking for it (X_X) as for Laurel, she irritates every single fibre of my being haha._

_To Bybirdy : __ hehe that made me blush but thank you and I'm so stoked that I make you happy :D_

_To Rolicity : Thank you. Roy and Felicity's friendship is really awesome._


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is extremely long compared to the previous chapters. Enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Gloomy Monday was in full swing today. Even the weather was having a down day as everything just looked grey. Oliver had back to back meetings with the financial and H.R departments while Felicity was busy going through RSVPs, "Graduated from M.I.T first in the class to bloody go through RSVP cards and emails" she muttered to Dig. "How's Lyla by the way? Is she around, I think I owe her lunch since I haven't been around to see her."

"She's good just got pregnancy feels." Dig chuckled. "You should although just remember she might order half of the menu."

"Hey, she's pregnant with your child, cut her some slack."

Diggs phone rang at that moment silencing him before he could reply. Argh! Can this day just go by already.

Soon enough, although it felt really long, everyone was done and on the way to the lair. Roy was already down there. "Do you like live here or something? Before it was Oliver we couldn't get out of here and now it's you. Humph it's like a pattern for everyone that gets a mask and arrows." She teased Roy.

"You know hello, how are you would have been just fine." He replied back grinning.

"Did you get anything from your walk?" As much as he loved playful banter, Oliver would just rather get to prepping for this mission.

"Yes." Roy said walking over to the empty table where they discussed stuff. Digg and Oliver were already there so Felicity wheeled her chair all the way there.

"What? It's more comfortable. Have you seen how high these are?" She said pointing to her 6 inch heels.

The door to lair opened and Laurel appeared. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing at all, we just getting started."

"Anyway," Roy began "The harbor's a lot bigger when you explore the entire thing. There's sections, a section where luxury yachts and boats dock and then there's the commercial section for public companies. The private section only has about 3 4 ships."

"The Queen Consolidated ship should be there." Felicity injected.

"Your company has a ship?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, it used to be for when they would import certain stuff but then that section got shut down so we hardly use it and it just stands on the sides in case it's ever needed again." Oliver replied.

"Yeah well get this, aside from the other two. Jenkins ship is situated near the QC ship. It's a fairly open place aside from the huge warehouse where stocks are kept before going on board."

"How's the roof of the warehouse?" Digg asked.

"It's flat but curved on the sides."

"Thinking of setting up as a sniper?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, vantage point." Digg replied.

"What if it's for one of Jenkins men?" Laurel asked

"I'll take him out."

"Felicity, do you think you can get some sort of security camera to check the area out?" Oliver turned to her.

"Really? It hurts me that you have to think about whether I can." She smirked rolling over to her table to grab her tablet. "I can put a camera in a small disk shaped thing. Sound and audio. Stick it on the boat or inside the warehouse."

"How many are we going to need Roy?" Oliver asked.

"Umm there's a pole so 2 for either side, maybe one on the highest point of the QC boat as well as inside the warehouse."

"Can you get us 8 of them Felicity?"

"Sure thing." She rolled over back to her table. This whole chair rolling thing was so much more effective. She stood up to go get the stuff she needed.

"Okay so we'll plant the camera tonight once Felicity is done. As of now the plan of action is that Diggle will handle the roof, if there's someone already there and then set up a sniper position. Felicity can you get the plan of that ship?" Oliver asked.

"Sure thing"

Oliver went back to what he was saying, "We'll find an opening. Roy you handle shutting down the engine. Take care of anyone that's already aboard that ship before you get to the warehouse. I'll take the inside of the warehouse."

"Why don't you cut the motor or ruin the engine now when you go, I doubt there will be anyone there tonight?" Laurel asked.

Digg replied "Before shipment can come on board, the captain usually checks to see that everything is good to go. If the ship doesn't start when he's checking it, they won't load and set sail."

"Okay."

"Got it." Felicity chirped in putting the ship plan on the monitor. "There's a side door on the far bottom left, it's just above sea level but if you go in through there you end up in a room used for survivors apparently. Anyway the engine is below that, the main engine."

"Felicity will guide you there, can you do this?" Oliver turned to Roy.

"I was born to do this." Roy replied.

The 3 men went off to spar with each other while Felicity did her job. Laurel not knowing what to do, sat patiently at the desk.

Felicity was done in the next 30 minutes. "Right, I actually made 2 extra just in case you needed extra."

"Thanks, let's go guys."

"Be safe, put your comms on." Felicity.

Laurel turned to Oliver, "I'll be here when you get back." He nodded and left.

She didn't feel the need to put the comms on loud speaker but since she wasn't alone she might as well do it.

"We're here." Roy said. "No one in sight, looks like a ghost town."

"Weird, you'd think Jenkins would hire protection." Oliver said.

"Yeah well the guy has done illegal shipping before and no-one caught him, his ego must have caught up to him." Felicity interjected.

"I'll take the pole and the QC ship." Roy said.

"Be careful man." Digg told him.

The warehouse was huge with a lot of space. Jenkins hadn't sent in his boxes yet so that was a dead end. Digg went up to the roof to survey it. Thank God Felicity made an extra, he placed it on the far end of the room so that the entire surface came into view. "Camera 9 is in place." He said.

Felicity did her magic, she had set up the two monitors to have the camera screens on. Laurel found herself wandering over there, careful not to be too close to the blonde. Camera 9 popped up on the screen. "There." she said.

"It's up Digg, I can see you moving towards the other side." Felicity said.

"I've got the 2 cameras in place." Roy said. Strategic thinking, he placed one directly in front of the warehouse entrance and the other over looked the pathway to the ship.

"I've got two set up as well," Oliver said. "Looking for a vantage point."

The one camera was set up in front of the back entrance in case of speedy get away and the other was on the wall.

"Other two are in place." he said again. "All set." Roy's voice came next.

"Alright, we're done. We'll be there just now."

_Mission day_

Tuesday took forever to get through. When it was time to get to the lair Felicity almost ran to the lair. It was a long time since the team did a mission and her new found live her life to the fullest was buzzing.

"Hey, good luck "Laurel said to Oliver. "I'll be right here waiting for you." She kissed him on the cheek, she did aim for his lips but he turned his head at the precise moment. Oh well.

Felicity got comfortable in her chair, her monitors had all the camera's up, the ship map was on her tablet open and ready and the comm was on loud speaker again.

"Two black SUV's just rolled up to the entrance guys." She said checking her cameras.

"Do you know how many?"

"5 men, they heading to the ship. Okay wait 6 including the captain." Laurel said.

"There's people on deck the ship?" Roy asked.

"We should have really thought of putting one of the cameras inside the ship." Felicity said.

"According to the camera on QC, there's about 4 men on the right hand side of the deck." Laurel said staring at the monitors.

"Okay let's go."

Roy headed over to the port, he was going to swim through the blind side to not get any attention.

"The one guy's making a phone call Ollie."

Just then a huge vehicle pulled over. Out stepped Jenkins, 2 muscle guys and about 6 guys. Another van pulled out and another 6 guys came into view. Jenkins walked over to the ship while the others got started on carrying out crates.

"From what I can see there's like 25 guys Ollie."

"Oliver, I don't think they going to use the warehouse. It's like they getting ready to load onto the ship."

"Is there anyone on the roof Felicity?" Digg asked.

"No." Laurel replied for her.

"I'm going to set up on the roof, I'll shoot down a few in the front and then we move to the ship."

"Roy?" Oliver asked "You in."

2 minutes passed and there was no reply, Felicity held her breath. "Inside. Sorry had to ditch the wet clothes." She let out her breath.

"Okay, I'm going to direct you. There's a door on your right."

"Got it." Roy replied.

They really should have put camera's on the ship, there's already 25 men on top who knows who's going to be down there.

"I'm out, it's empty."

"Okay walk to the left, you should get to where there's a cold freezer room. There's stairs that lead down."

"Okay." Roy said moving forward. "I found it."

"Be careful, you're going to the engine and from what I saw in Titanic, it's really hot and dangerous." Felicity said.

"Titanic Felicity" Digg's soft laughter came through the comms.

"Yes, don't judge Mr."

"Reached the end of the stairs and there's no-one here." Roy said.

"Okay look to your left, that's the door."

"Found it, moving through i 1. I'm in."

"Main engine is in the middle."

"It's huge, there's a side box I'm guessing that's where the wires are."

"Yep, cut the blue wire. It's the starter wire. That will ensure that it can't move."

While Roy did that, Oliver managed to effectively tranquilize 6 of the men. Jenkins moved inside with the other 6 men and his two muscle stood by the loading port. Two of the men from the deck stood at the deck entrance while the other two helped to carry. Digg fired tranquilizers from his sniper position to the 2 men on the top deck and then the muscle at the bottom. The 8 guys carrying the crates, dropped the crates to open fire.

"Roy, be careful there's about 7 men inside the ship and chances are they heard the shots." Oliver said ducking behind the one van. They waited for the gun shots to stop and the men seemed pleased, turning back to the crates. Oliver and Digg took the opportunity to fire at the remaining 8 men.

"Oliver two of the men from inside, are on the deck." Digg said. "Take them out and then we move. Roy?" Oliver said.

"Felicity's guiding him up to the top deck." Laurel replied since Felicity had put Roy and her on a one way comm as to not distract the others.

Roy had to move slowly and be on alert, the stairs that went up were near the Chart room and Radio Room. The door was slightly open and he could see the 5 men inside, discussing.

Felicity out all the comms back on the conversation type. "Roy move to the left, there's a staircase. Carry on past it, and turn right. That's the entrance, the door to the radio room is there so hang back. Oliver and Digg are on the way. Oliver was making his way up making sure that all the men were down. Digg was close behind. They reached the doorway. Roy on the right side and Oliver and Digg on the left. "Felicity inform Lance." Oliver said and then all 3 men barged in. Roy and Digg both took out the two men trying to block Jenkins while Oliver shot an arrow to keep him to the wall.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Jenkins's said.

"Who produces these bullets?" Oliver asked.

"I just distribute what I pay for & I'm not the only customer."

"You smug bastard, you're going to prison and I can assure it's not a good place for pretty people like you." Digg said.

"Who produces the bullets?" Oliver asked once again, pointing an arrow towards him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jenkins said back.

The siren's got nearer and the men had no choice but to get going. Oliver would have to talk to Lance to find out if he could get anything from this man. Roy punched him, knocking him out before they all set off.

_At the lair:_

"Oliver." Laurel said running towards him to hug him. "You were great." She beamed at him.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but where's Felicity?" Roy said turning towards Laurel.

Oliver looked to where Felicity was supposed to be sitting, monitors off and chair empty. She never left, she was the one that would run to see if he was okay.

"I don't know." Laurel said looking at Digg and Roy. "She called dad saying that he knew her as the Arrow's informant and then when Jenkins didn't answer and your'll were ready to come here, she just picked up everything and put it off and walked out. Maybe she just went home."

Digg looked at Roy. "I hope so. Phone her, she'll answer your call."

F_elicity POV:_

Felicity walked up to the now very dark house, the security cameras showed that no-one was there. Jenkins probably took all of his men. She pulled the security feed out, she would rewrite everything later again. She had to get to his office, if he wasn't going to talk she would find something and she had a time limit since the police would probably be on its way here. She walked into the house, up the stairs. Instead of turning to the office, she went to the master bedroom. She had her pumps on to not make any noise, she grabbed Tasers and pepper sprays before she left when she stepped away from the monitors to phone Lance. Her phone was buzzing, it was Roy. If she didn't answer they would probably check her GPS location. Shit! "Roy hey," she said answering. "I'm actually going to take a shower now, you know alleviate stress bumps. Call you later." and she hung up. She was right, towards the far left of the master there was a door leading to a study area. She began searching, high and low but there was only files. Well crap they seemed important so she decided to grab it when she left. She heard a thud, shit! She took her spray out ready to spray it at the intruder. She could hear footsteps. "Felicity?" it was Oliver, great she was going to kill Roy. "Shh! Keep your voice low and help me look." she said turning back to her searching.

"What the hell do you think you think you're doing?"

"Finding information, listen we can do this later right! But if you're not going to help me find anything then shut up and be quiet."

That silenced him and he began looking for what, he didn't know.

"Found it," Felicity exclaimed. Right at the back of all the files was a laptop and usb sticks. "Can we go now?" Oliver asked her.

"Yes, just grab that files, they seem important."

"Digg's this way." "I came with my car. Give me the stuff and I'll head home to work on it." Oliver left her at her car before heading over to where Digg was. That was weird, not even an argument. Hmm. She got in, it was almost midnight. She put the phone on speaker as she drove. "You told him!" she exclaimed to Roy.

"Never do that again Smoak! No not really they made me put the call on speaker. You're not that great of a liar."

"Yeah well I tried, I'm almost on my road. See you tomorrow."

It was a good 10 minutes till she was settled on her couch, she wanted to sleep but she needed to crack open this laptop first. There was a knock on her door, it was Oliver she was sure of it. "Felicity, open this door before I kick it down."

She liked her door. "You know some times people tend to sleep at this hour which would be me so yeah night." She was going to close the door but he put his leg to intercept it. "I don't care!" Reliantly she gave up and let him inside and she wasn't even half way to closing the door before he began his ranting.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That he wasn't telling us who produced the bullets, the police were probably going to clean his house and we wouldn't get a shred of paper!"

"I don't care, we could have done it but you should have told me instead of going over there unprotected. Who gave you the right to?"

"Someone has to give me rights? Excuse you, you used to go on running all over the place without telling Digg and me anything."

"That's different Felicity, I'm trained"

"Oh right I'm not, cause God forbid I can actually do anything on my own apart from run software programs and plan a party."

"I didn't say it in the manner you want to believe I did. What if something happened?"

"Nothing happened! My life my choices, I was prepared. You need to stop thinking of me as someone incapable of fending for herself."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're becoming different. Since when do you go out to people's houses to get stuff or to clubs or jumping off buildings or even eating lunch without me?"

Felicity stood there looking at him shocked. "This is what this is about?"

"No, maybe."

"Well sorry to break it to you pal, my life doesn't revolve around you! I'm 24 years old and if I want to jump off buildings or drink at a club, I very well can! "

"You're Felicity, you don't do all that!" He screamed back at her, why did she get that this isn't her behavior.

She took a step back before glaring at him, "and you're Oliver Queen expecting his Assistant to be all jumpy and sad just because he wants to get back with the supposed love of his life."

"I didn't say that." He'd taken physical punches but that was a sucker punch straight to his stomach.

"You know." she began, "I don't get whether you're trying to prove to her that she's the love of your life or yourself. I told you once before that you deserve better and I'm not jealous of her but you do deserve better than her. But it's like Digg said it's Laurel and everyone else be damned."

"It's not like that, I owe it to her to- wait what do you mean everyone else be damned?"

"I phoned you two weeks back and you didn't even bother phoning back to check what I wanted just cause you were too busy marooning with Laurel."

"What phone call are you talking about?"

"Oh please Olive..." She stared at his face, either he had gotten good at lying to her or he really didn't know.

"Felicity!"

Okay he really didn't know. "Nothing, I'm tired and I would like to sleep so if you could please leave and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Felicity tell me what you were going to say."

"What I was going to say was that, maybe you and Laurel have an epic love story. Who am I to judge? But I do know that you're going to go through this relationship with you trying to prove that you're not the playboy again and she's going to keep thinking that every girl you speak to will be some sort of lover to you. You're not Ollie or Oliver when you're with her and that's not the guy I'm used to being around, working with or being friends with." She stood over by the door.

Oliver walked out, what could he say that? She was right in some weird way, she understood him more than he did sometimes.

* * *

_Hope that satisfied everyone :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for such a short chapter, filler chapters suck but I needed one before I got to the gala/party chapter. I will try to get that chapter up quickly.

Thank you to all the people following,adding it to your favorites list :) To everyone reviewing, I really love reading your thoughts.

Disclaimer : I do not own Arrow

* * *

The next two day's were uneventful to say the least. Felicity had her hands full with making sure that all the prep for the QC Party was in order so her day's were filled with choosing the right type of food, which color scheme looked better and listening to the event co-ordinate-rs idea's which was frustrating since she had inspiration every 5 minutes and would call Felicity to tell her. Her nightly activities were none the better, the laptop was proving hard to break into and she had to run a long encryption on it. She tried checking out the USBs she got but almost all the ones she tried were either damaged and couldn't read or was empty and that was only 5. She still had about 4 more to go.

Oliver was being Oliver, meetings all day at work and then workouts all night while waiting. He attempted to talk to her on Wednesday but she just waltzed past him saying "Its done with, that conversation ended when you walked out." and she was at her desk and silencing him. He thought about it a lot though. Laurel was busy but said that she'd see him on Friday at the party. He needed to ask her about the phone call and why she did that cause she most certainly didn't have the right to. The other thing bothering him was that Felicity actually thought he'd put Laurel over her, really! He may have whatever it is going on with Laurel but he wouldn't throw his I.T girl away for it. Nowadays, the island seemed less complicated than his conflicted feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

_I managed to do it yay! Actually I felt inspired after an episode of Hawaii-five 0._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or a particular character from another show.**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Felicity stared at her watch and then back to the room in front of her sight. It was 2 pm and the party was scheduled to start at 6. The room had boxes everywhere and everything looked a mess. She was panicking and it wasn't good. She looked for Hannah, the event Coordinator, and spotted her in the side. "Hannah" She said to the lady that was startled. "Felicity, I know you doubting and stressing but relax honey. This room will look fantastic." She stared at her, telling her to not panic didn't really help. "It looks terrible so please , I trust that you will have everything sorted out soon."

At 5:30 pm Felicity rushed over to the venue to make sure it was perfect and she was sure shocked. The room had a blue purple hue and looked like those fantasy places. Everything was in order and looked perfect. She breathed a sigh of relief. Oliver was going to arrive just as it started. She texted him that she would be late attending so Digg would have to pick her up after he left Oliver here. Why was his response back. Gosh men.

_I can't get dressed in under 30 minutes_. She texted back.

Woah, the place looked spectacular. Oliver got to the venue and damn did it look perfect and different. Felicity was really awesome, he really had to thank her for such an amazing job. "Mr Queen, looking great." Mr Loughlin said as he came up. He was part of his P.R department at QC. "Thank you, I hope it does sort of the trick for the company." He replied. He saw a lot of people, influential business people, had attended and he knew he was going to have do the rounds thanking them for their presence. He felt a tap at his shoulder and he turned to see Laurel, she looked beautiful in a black strapless slim fitting gown. "This looks amazing Ollie." she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, it was all Felicity really." She scowled at that. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

She walked with him to a more private spot in the room before he turned to face her. "That day when I asked you if my phone rang, you said no. Why did you lie?"

Laurel's face went pale as a ghost. "Lie to you?"

"Please don't look shocked, Felicity said something about a phone call but she never elaborate so?"

"Yes I did but I did it cause you were so busy with getting the company back and it wasn't that important."

"It could have been."

"Well she didn't call back. Look I'm sorry, I just really wanted to spend some time with you and show you that you're not the only one that's trying to make this work."

"Laurel"

"No Oliver, I know. It's dangerous and stuff but I'm the DA , I can handle myself."

"I was going to say that I'm not the man I once was , I'm.."

She cut him off by pulling him to dance, "Nope, you're the man I always wanted you to be. Now let's dance."

He didn't say anything, what could he tell her. Hey no I'm not that guy I won't be. I'm my own man, trying to become the person I want to be and it's not for you, it has something to do with a certain blonde. He couldn't so he opted for shutting his mouth and dancing.

They danced together for two songs, he never looked straight at her even when she spoke to him, instead looking towards the door. The place was full and there was laughter and smiles all around and it was only 6:30 pm. Felicity and Digg was still in nowhere in sight and he wanted to phone them to check but before he could dis tangle himself from Laurel, the crowd parted to reveal Felicity who had just arrived and looked breath taking. Her blonde hair was in a bun with a few loose curled strands that framed her face, her lips covered in a bright red lipstick color complimenting her face ever so well and then he took in the dress. The dress was red with silver detail. A high slit and when she turned to the back to ask Digg something he could see the semi deep back shape. She saw him from where she stood and he wanted to go over straight away but she smiled at him and then walked away. Digg just gave him this disapproving glare and he was lost for a moment till Laurel's voice startled him. "Ollie." She was glaring at him and he suddenly remembered that he was dancing with Laurel. "Sorry, I need to go greet everyone." he said before turning around in pursuit of Felicity.

He didn't find her instantly though. He had to stop and talk to everyone there. From the board of directors, investment company representatives and company owners. The amount of people there meant he couldn't just rush to Felicity's side like he planned to. It was killing him but he had party guests to attend to.

It was hours later when he finally saw Digg at the bar. "Hey."

"Hectic night?" Digg asked.

"Yeah, where's Felicity?" looking around since Digg was obviously alone.

"Right there." Digg said pointing to the dance floor and there was Felicity in all her beauty, laughing and dancing with some other guy. Anger flowed through his body and he was about to head over and he was ready to head over and intercept if Laurel had not come in front of him.

"Laurel?" he stared at her, why did she always manage to find him when he had other things to do.

Laurel looked at Digg, who was staring at her, before looking to Oliver. "I thought we could have a final dance before it was time to leave."

"I would love to but my feet are killing me and I'm just going to hang here with Digg."

Laurel looked defeated but Oliver didn't really care, he attention was focused on Felicity who was dancing and smiling with some unknown guy, some guy that wasn't him. She really was too trusting and looks like he needed to talk to her about that too. He was grateful he didn't have a glass in his hand, otherwise he was sure it would have been shattered now. Finally it looked like they were done but she was walking towards them, with said guy next to her.

"Hey." she smiled at him as she approached them. His heart nearly pump right out of his body, she was so beautiful and that smile.

"Oliver." She said once again.

"Hey there." he turned to smile at her but the smile left when he saw the guy still standing next to him.

"I'm Oliver Queen." he said to the guy, stretching his hand out.

"I'm Daniel Grayson." the other man replied shaking his hand. Ahh Daniel Grayson, he was scheduled to have a meeting with him on Monday. Billionaire turned CEO of his father's company.

"Great party by the way." He said.

"Yep, all Felicity." He smiled at her and she smiled at him back.

"ah why didn't you tell me you did this. You're quite something." Daniel said turning to her. She blushed beforE saying it was actually just the coordinator.

She smiled when he complimented her but she blushes when Mr. new guy says something. This wasn't right!

"So what are you doing in Starling?" Laurel asked hoping to break the silence.

"I have a meeting at Queen Consolidated on Monday actually."

Oliver didn't stop staring at him as he noticed people leaving ready to take his chances.

"It's getting late, Felicity we should get going." Oliver said to her.

Both Laurel and Daniel chose to answer. Daniel said he could drop her off and Laurel saying they should go together which made no sense since she came in her own car.

"No really it's a routine. Digg always drops Felicity off." He turned to Laurel, " you came in your own car. you understand right." Laurel stiffled a nod.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Grayson." Oliver said, cutting through whatever Felicity and him were talking about.

"You too, see you Monday." He said politely to Oliver before turning to Felicity, pecking her on the cheek.

Oliver had seen enough and was ready to go. He say bye once again and left with Felicity and Digg following behind.

Inside the car, Felicity turned to stare at Oliver.

"What was with all the rushing?"

"What is with you laughing and smiling with a guy you barely know?" He turned to stare at her.

"He's a nice person."

"He's shady."

"How is he shady?"

"I used to be like that, party type boys.."

She put her finger up to silence him. "Used to, and now he's in charge of a company like you are I will not judge somebody by their past and it was just a dance. Why are you making it a big deal?"

He looked at her shocked. "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled at him, "Thanks but I can handle myself. Bye guys, I'll be at the lair just after mid-day." and with that she was gone.

Oliver saw Digg staring at him. "Smooth dude."

"Yeah Yeah."

"You didn't even tell her she looked beautiful."

Shit!

* * *

Did you like. I hope you liked.

I really like Daniel Grayson on the revenge, his dressing and suit wearing although it's annoying that he's mean but I think Josh Bowman is good looking but you can always place some other good looking guy in your head when reading.

I can't upload pictures so I posted the dress on my We heart it account and somehow it's not showing the link when I post it here so it'll be on my profile if you want to see the dress :)


	12. Chapter 12

_To Rox who reviewed as a guest : I hope that you like the way I wrote the scene out for you :)_

**Disclaimer : CW owns Arrow. **

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"Hey" Felicity's voice echoed through the walls of the lair as she greeted the three men who were busy working out with each other. "Just for curiosity's sake," she began as she walked to her desk "do you guys ever get tired of being all grrr all the time?"

"Nope" came all 3 laughing responses.

"Hey" Oliver walked over to her, pulling a chair to sit next to her.

"Hey, if you're wondering why this laptop is taking so long just know that I'm almost done getting it to open itself to me"

"No well it wasn't about that, I forgot to tell you that you looked beautiful last night"

A throat cleared behind them and Felicity mouthed thank you before turning to see who the throat clearer was. It was Laurel, who was now glaring at her.

"Hey Ollie, I just wanted to talk to Felicity."

Felicity looked lost and stared at her confused.

"Oh yeah sure." he woke up and went over to Digg and Roy.

"Laurel, how may I be of assistance?" Felicity asked in her best sarcastic tone.

Laurel dropped her voice down to a whisper but audible enough for Felicity to hear "I would like if you stayed away from my man."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me, I can see how much you want his attention but just because he's rushing to help you or taking you home, doesn't mean it's going to matter."

Felicity held her hand up

"No listen Felicity, we are great. We're beyond great and you're just this blonde friend of his. It's always me it will always be me. You'll see"

Felicity laughed before staring back at her "careful there Miss DA, your insecurities showing." she turned to stare at her monitors before turning around to tell her "FYI green looks horrific on you." she didn't know where sassy attitude came from but she liked it.

Laurel would have responded if Roy didn't speak.

"I'm heading out now, got a late shift but hey is dinner still on tomorrow Smoak?"

"Dinner?" Oliver asked looking from Roy to Felicity.

She turned on her chairs. "Yes it is! Team supper is still on at my place 6 pm don't be late."

"Team supper?"

"Hey not all of us have 6 pack abs that don't get ruined by eating way too much takeout. It's totally unhealthy. "

Laurel grunted in disgust, she was going to take matters in her own hands. She said bye to Oliver before leaving. She finally got her man and no way was Felicity Smoak going to ruin that!

Around about 8 pm, everyone was still in the lair, Lyla joined them saying she was tired of sitting at home doing nothing.

The four of them there together was comfortable and no tension whatsoever till Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Oliver Queen?"

"Yes who is this?"

"You don't know me but I have something of yours, say hello miss Lance"

"Laurel?"

"Oliver help me" he could hear Laurel screaming.

"What do you want?"

"Simple 2 million and a way out the country on your jet undetected of course otherwise your love here might not make it .isn't that so?"

"I shall leave you to do your withdrawals. Speak to you soon Queen, you got 1 and a half hours exactly. "

Oliver placed down the phone turning to see the faces of his distraught and confused team.

"Someone's taken Laurel." he said.

"You're joking right" Felicity said.

"No felicity I'm not, we need to find her"

"What do they want? "Lyla asked.

"2 million and to get out the country using the company jet"

"Maybe it's related to one of her cases, I'll check them out." Felicity said already getting started. "I'll help" Lyla said to Felicity.

"What's the plan?" Digg asked, as much as he didn't like Laurel, she was still innocent and needed to get rescued.

"Find out where they are and I'll go in as the Arrow." Oliver replied.

"Found anything Felicity? Did you check her tracker?"

"It's off the grid even her GPS"

They spent the next hour trying to find any clue as to what happened and where she was or who could have taken her, Oliver was getting agitated.

"Wait" Felicity said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked

"Her GPS just popped on. She's at an old storage facility near the airport."

"Okay, let's go" Oliver said going to suit up.

Felicity turned around to face the 2 other people in the room "doesn't this seem out of place and weird"

"No GPS for an hour and then bam it's on, that's very suspicious "Lyla said.

"Are we ready?" Oliver asked ready to head out.

"Be careful Oliver" Felicity said.

Oliver scanned the storage facility, it didn't look out of the ordinary but it did look abandoned. He aimed a bow at the window before swinging in through. Laurel was in the middle, tied to a chair with her eyes wide open. "Ollie, Thank God I knew you would come." he stared at her, did she just out his identity.

"Where is the guy?" he asked looking around before opening the rope.

"He went outside, I was so scared I thought he would hit me or something" she said as she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her hands around him.

"Right hate to break up the love reunion but where's the kidnapper?" Felicity's voice filled his eye.

Just then a guy wearing full black walked in, he looked to see the Arrow and before Oliver could speak, he sprinted out of there.

"He ran Felicity. Come let's get you to the lair where it's safe."

Laurel was seated on the chair when Felicity decided to do her questioning something was really off here.

"So who was he?"

"I didn't see his face"

"Funny how he just left you and yet he wanted 2 million"

"Are you kidding me? He saw the Arrow that's what happened."

"Yep. Hey how did your GPS come back on?"

Laurel looked dumbfounded.

"You're the computer expert! What is this? I've just been kidnapped. I'm traumatized and I have to sit here answering your questions! If you did your job properly maybe I wouldn't have had sat there in a chair for so effing long scared that I would be dead!"

"If I didn't do my job?" Felicity stared at her.

"That's enough. Felicity was looking for you from the time I got the call, she found you so I think you owe her a thank you" Oliver said looking at Laurel.

"She's questioning me Ollie! How can you just stand there while she does it?" Laurel looked at him.

"Oh please man, there's not even a scratch on you" Felicity said

"You're just jealous because Ollie rescued me this time and it wasn't you, you're sad and lonely and you spend all that time on your computers because you can't accept the fact that you won't have him."

Anger cursed through Felicity's body as her right hand went into a fist and hit Laurel straight on her face.

Everyone gaped at the punch they all witnessed.

"Ollie!" Laurel ran to Oliver who looked shocked beyond words.

Felicity held up her finger to silence him. "Team supper at my house tomorrow 6 pm, I won't be coming into the lair" and with that she turned and left. Digg following Lyla and Felicity out.

"How could you let her do that?"

"Hey, let's get you home alright"

_Outside the lair:_

"Nice punch." Digg said grinning at Felicity.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : CW owns Arrow. ABC owns Revenge who own Daniel Grayson. This is not a crossover, I'm merely borrowing him**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Sunday was a busy day for Felicity. She should have really thought through the whole 'let's have team supper over at my place' as she got to clean her home. It wasn't hoarder dirty but she needed to get everything looking neat. She still had to do a grocery run since she was making butter chicken among side dishes. Lyla and Digg offered their help by making the desert.

Roy was the first one there. "Wow Smoak I half expected you to order the food."

"I can cook, trust me"

Digg and Lyla showed up with not one but two deserts: chocolate mousse pots and peppermint tart.

"Chocolate mousse." Roy said grinning at the mini pots they placed on the kitchen counter.

"Down boy, eat your foodie first." Felicity said to him.

"Is Oliver here?" Digg asked.

"Nope." both Roy and Digg asked.

The four of them ended up on the couch, filling Roy in about last night's happenings.

"Honestly, that girl deserved way more than one punch." Ry said laughing.

"Yeah well I was mad okay." Felicity replied.

"It's half 6, Oliver should be here by now." Lyla said.

"Maybe he's just running late. He is technically late for work every day." Felicity shrugged.

"He's not picking up." Digg said.

"Maybe he's just not coming Smoaky." Roy said looking towards her. She let put a deep breath, "well more for us. Let's eat!"

**_Oliver POV:_**

He was getting ready to head out to Felicity's team supper when his doorbell rang.

Opening the door, he saw Laurel on the other side.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she walked in. " I was feeling really scared just sitting at home all by myself and my dad's busy at work so you're the only other person I could come to."

Oliver really felt sorry for her, "I was just heading out to Felicity's, and you'll be safe there."

Laurel looked at him shocked. "I don't want to be there, did you see what she did to me yesterday. I just prefer if it's you and I. I could cook you supper or we could go out and get some. You're dressed already, let's go get some dinner."

Before he could respond, she had already taken his hand and was walking. Gosh he just hoped Felicity would forgive him for skipping out on this.

**Monday:**

Oliver walked into the office. Felicity wasn't at her desk which worried him, he turned to ask Digg, who was pissed off at him for reasons unknown, where she was. Digg shrugged, "getting coffee probably." he said and the sat down opposite her desk. Just then Felicity popped into the office carrying two coffees with her.

"Hey" Oliver said cheering up now that he saw her.

"Hi." She said before turning to Digg. "This is your coffee and your muffin."

"Perfect, thanks Felicity. I could have got them if you wanted."

"No stress Digg." She said as she sat in her chair.

She looked at Oliver, who looked confused as ever, "Mr. Grayson will be here at 9 for the meeting." before turning her attention back to the computer screen in front of her.

"Felicity, I'm really sorry about not coming last night."

"Save it Oliver, Laurel needed you and you had to be there for her."

"How do you know I was with Laurel?"

She pressed a few keyboard keys and then turned the monitor to face him. "Because it's all over the news."

He gulped as he saw the picture of Laurel and him walking into a cafe, the headlines reading: **Queen trying to win back his lady love.**

"It wasn't like that..."

"You have a meeting to prepare for."

He couldn't tell her anything more so he walked to his desk. He remembered how she said that to him it was Laurel and everyone else be damned, he wanted to prove that it wasn't but instead he was doing the exact opposite. He didn't blame them for being angry at him, he was angry at himself. He needed to stop just caving into Laurel's demands. He didn't feel the exact same way about her that was for sure. If he did he wouldn't be sitting in his office hoping that Felicity would forgive him.

It was 9 on the dot when Daniel Grayson walked into office. He stood up ready to shake the man's hand.

"Do you think that he was going to show before she came?" Digg asked Felicity while Oliver had his meeting.

"Don't care Digg, we all give up certain things at times to be at the lair helping? He scares criminals you telling me he wasn't able to Laurel he had some place to be." Felicity replied.

"You got a point."

"Guess we know, whose first on his list of priorities now."

The meeting ended after an hour, with both men pleased at the outcome. Daniel wanted to buy shares in QC and Oliver told him he would run it through the board before making a final decision. He was walking him out when he stopped and turned to Felicity.

"I'm not trying to come off fast or anything." he said between a chuckle and Oliver gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Felicity smiled. "I would love to , not love as in I'm one of those crazy girls who are dying to have dinner with you... not that there's something wrong about having dinner with you but." she shut her eyes and let out a breath, "Yes I will." Daniel chuckled at her rambling while Oliver basically saw red.

"Don't we have work to do tonight Felicity?" He enquired. All 3 pairs of eyes landed on him.

"No, I'm perfectly up to date on all my work Mr. Queen." She turned to Daniel, giving him her number. "I'll pick you up at 6." He smiled at her and then walked out.

"What the hell Felicity? What if something happens tonight and we need your tech skills."

"Then Digg can phone me and I'll come over." She replied sitting down.

Digg seemed fine with this as Oliver turned to stare at him, in fact he looked slightly amused. He turned and headed back to his desk.

"By the way, I'm going home early." Felicity called after him.

Felicity left at 5, she needed an hour to mentally and physically prepare for this. She wasn't used to getting attention from guys that looked amazing especially in suits. Breathe Smoak breathe. She set out on her way to make herself look good, not that she didn't but she needed to wash her hair and take it down from her usual pony.

30 minutes later, she had her hair halfway to looking nice and was busy rummaging through her closet for a dress. 5 minutes before six, her hair was styled the way she wanted with more than half on one side of her head. She opted to wear a black flowey but belted at the waist dress with red heels. She just had to finish the look off with red lipstick and she was feeling good.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after 6 and she took three deep breaths before walking over to open it. Daniel Grayson looked extremely dashing on the other side of her door in a black suit which probably costs a lot and flowers in his hand.

"Wow you look so beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you, I'm going to put them in water, they so beautiful." She said, going inside to put them in a vase before grabbing her bag and heading out.

He took her out to 'Les gourmands' which was a famous French restaurant in Starling City and when Felicity was bored one day translated the name from French to English , on Google of course, and turns out it was Food Lovers in French.

"Red or white wine?" Daniel asked her.

"Red." She smiled back.

Daniel placed the order for the wine and they looked at their menus before deciding on appetizers. After placing their orders, he turned to her.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes you did but a girl never gets tired of hearing it. Not that I'm one of those girls who have big egos and always expect it or get conceited and there goes my mouth." She took a sip of her wine. "Feel free to stop me anytime I do that."

"Why would I? Its cute." he said smiling at her.

Felicity blushed scarlet red at him.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and ask if you'd play 20 questions well with a twist right now."

Felicity giggled, I think I like the way you just asked me to tell you about myself."

"Well you're extraordinary and that wasn't ordinary and now I think I'm rambling." He chuckled.

Felicity relaxed, the dinner was starting off better than she expected. "Let's go at it shall we?"

"Hmm something easy first, one word to describe you?"

"That's hard but I would say hyper since all over the place count's as 4 words and I'm more of an all over the place person. You?"

"You're right it is hard, umm I'd say surprising."

They talked like that the entire dinner, from the appetizers to waiting for desert and Felicity never got bored, in fact her face hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

"I would say the notebook because I'm a sucker for romantic movies."

"I never watched it."

"You never watch it? How can you not have watched it?"

"I was never asked to."

"Well we should watch it, if you want to I mean. I'm not trying to get you in my bed or anything not that I don't think you wouldn't be good , I'm just not one of those girls actually and Oh My God there goes my mouth again and you just find this totally funny."

"I would love to."

Just then her phone rang, groaning she saw it was Oliver. Argh!

_At the lair:_

Oliver was furious to say the least. He was at the workout area practically ready to take out the dummies head or arm or leg or whatever it was that he was hoping to achieve. He would look up every 10 minutes at Digg to ask if there was anything, any emergency that required Felicity to get here and sit in that chair in this place. Just then the door opened and he jerked his head up to see who it was that entered. It was only Roy.

"Hey," He looked at Oliver and then decided to go to where Digg was at. "Where's Smoak?"

Oliver sent him a death glare and before Digg could respond, he remembered her text. "Oh sorry I forgot, she told me already." He said smirking to Digg who figured out what he just did, even he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Why is the city so quiet today? Are you sure nothing's happening." He looked at them.

"Positive."

Oh screw it, he went back to beating the dummy up. 30 minutes passed and still nothing. Roy and Digg were in their own world by Felicity's desk, Digg was listening to Roy as he spoke about something. The door opened again and this time all 3 heads turned to see if it was their blonde friend that would walk through but were disappointed when it turned out to just be Laurel. She eyed the group with curiosity. "Hey?" She didn't get anything back in reply. "Where's Felicity?"

Roy rolled his eyes, as if she cared, before saying "On a date?"

"A date? That's nice." Laurel beamed. She had taken the hint.

Oliver glared at her as soon as she said that. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to be blindsided by Laurel again and now Felicity was out on a date with this guy, doing who knows what and he could have lost her already all because he was too chicken to face his feelings head on.

He could feel Laurel come to stand next to him, "Hey" she said touching him on the shoulder.

"What do you want Laurel?"

She was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here, there's clearly nothing happening tonight and it's just the 3 of us so?"

"I just wanted to stop by."

"Well you did, I'm going to shower." he said leaving a stunned Laurel staring after him. When he came out , Laurel was gone. He went to sharpen his arrows while Digg and Roy sparred with each other. It was now way over 7 pm and Felicity wasn't around. 15 minutes later and her computers beeped. Oliver practically ran to it, it was Jenkins laptop. He pulled out his phone dialing Felicity's number. She picked up after 3 rings. "Hello"

"Felicity, the laptop made a sound so I think you got through to it, come check it out."

"Now?"

"Yes now!" When did she ever ask questions about coming to the lair?

"Okay but could you ask Digg to pick me up. I'll text him where." and she cut the call.

"Felicity said she'd text you the address to pick her up." Oliver said turning to Digg.

"Coming for a ride Harper?" Digg looked at Roy.

"You betcha"

**Felicity POV:**

"I'm so sorry that I have to go but it's an emergency." She said rising up from her chair.

"It's okay I understand." He said rising up from his chair.

"Thank you for everything, this was amazing."

"For a wonderful woman. This may sound soon but when can I see you again?"

"You want to see me again?" Felicity asked disbelief in her face.

"Yes." Daniel replied chuckling. "After all you do owe me a movie date not that I'm trying to get into your bed or anything."

She laughed.

"I have a meeting tomorrow in the morning so coffee?"

"Perfect. I'll tell you where." he pecked her cheek and Felicity was sure she was going to wake up in her bed, cause this was a dream.

She made it to the car with a huge smile on her face before Roy pounded her with questions.

"Looking good Smoak, judging from your face, I'm going to say it went extremely well."  
She smiled. "It was awesome, like truly awesome."

"Got yourself another date?" Digg asked her.

"Yep well not a date but we are meeting for coffee tomorrow morning."

"Way to go."  
She got out the car and walked to the door, ready to go inside. Even if Oliver made her rush out, she wasn't going to let that stop her from smiling.

"Hey." Oliver said before turning around to fully see how she looked. Wow!

"Hey" she beamed back at him.

"How was it?" He asked. He scanned her face and her body to see if there were any injuries or marks but none he could see.

"It was great." she said, smiling as she picked up the laptop and closed it.

Great, no it wasn't supposed to be great. It was supposed to be horrible and she should have been hating it!

"I'm going to work on this at home, I'll see you at the office tomorrow." She said moving away before Oliver could respond.

"Will pick you up tomorrow." Digg said before turning to leave. The warmth that came in when Felicity entered the lair was gone as she left making it cold and lonely now.

* * *

_Did you like it? I hope everyone liked it :D_


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity was having a great Tuesday morning. Monday evening was a blast and she had just finished seeing Daniel for the second time this week. She took him to the coffee shop around the corner from QC and the building at which he had his 9 O'clock meeting. It was simply the best, he was a great person and never seemed to mind when her rambling went from one topic to the other and also he never left her feeling as if she had to be the one to only talk. She smiled a wide smile as she walked into the elevator, ah what a great morning.

Still smiling, she stepped into her section of the executive floor.

"Felicity, where the heck have you been?" boomed Oliver's voice from across the room.

She sighed, so much for my great morning.

"Having coffee why? Did something happen? I emailed you and texted Digg about the financial report on the email and there's no meetings." she replied, knowing that all Oliver had to do was go over a finance report while she was with Daniel.

"No there's no meetings. I just wanted to know why you're late. "He said coming to stand opposite her.

"Oh, I had coffee with Daniel." she replied going to sit at her desk and begin her work day.

"Coffee with Daniel?"

"Yes."

"So you come in late because you're having coffee with him."

"Technically it's not late since it's only a bit over 9 now and I gave you notice that I would be entering work at this time." she pushed her glasses up with her index finger.

"This is work Felicity and you're my executive assistant, you're supposed to be here on time not having coffee with the Mr. I'm from New York and spend my summers in the Hamptons."

"I don't get what your problem is! It was one time. I don't count the number of times you are late."

"I'm the CEO."

She stared at him.

"Will you be at the lair tonight or are you going out with Daniel again?" he asked her.

"I will be there." he nodded and walked back to his desk.

"Cause that's where we all are supposed to be, every day of our life cause God forbid we do have a life." she muttered under her breath.

"Is there something amusing Digg?" Oliver asked Digg who was sitting opposite him, having witnessed the morning's events.

"Are you jealous?" Digg asked.

"Jealous of what? Are you crazy?"

"You seem like a jealous boyfriend man"

"Well I'm not, I'm just on the lookout for her safety."

"Okay, whatever you say man." Digg said putting his hands in the air.

_Later at the lair:_

Oliver was training with Digg at the workout area while Roy sat with Felicity who was checking out her last two USBs. She found information but wanted to check through whatever she had first before telling them.

"Hey" Laurel's voice boomed from the entrance way.

No-one acknowledged her or her greeting.

Laurel decided to move towards the workout section so she could start her exercises. It was 20minutes later when Felicity turned to face them.

"Okay, I'm done checking the laptop and the USBs."

"What you find?" Oliver asked standing up straight to face her.

"Ah Deja vu, it's like the first time again, me doing the talking, you guys listening."

"Felicity"

"Right, no sense of humour whatsoever. Anyway the reason I couldn't find a large sum of money entering or leaving Jenkins bank account was because he was actually smart enough to have another. I found the other if you're wondering. Anyway it's a different type of account with a bank not located in Starling but he kept a detailed list of all transactions and he always paid a large sum amount to an . Upon further research, the money was paid out to an Adelaide Kane. She resides in Chicago and get this, she owns a company that makes Guns."

"A gun company?" Roy asked

"Yes a gun company, supplying the Chicago PD department mostly and private security companies. Public Gun Company and a side business in producing bullets."

"You think she's the one?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I followed the trail."

"Okay, find whatever information you can on her in the meantime we have to figure out a way to get her attention and also stop her operation."

"We could go to Chicago" Laurel piped in.

"No CEO and DA together in the same city." Oliver stated.

"Yeah well you could go for a business meeting and I could make an excuse to be there."

"Could we not go on Friday, if we're going and assuming that I have to tag along because I have plans on Friday?" Felicity piped in.

"I don't think you have to be there."

"Yes she does." Oliver stated again.

Great Felicity thought.

_Wednesday:_

It was a quiet day so far, she was still running checks on this Adelaide Kane chick and so far digging up dirt was proving to be a tad bit frustrating.

Oliver was in meetings to discuss the company's financial stability and Digg was out attending a pregnancy class with Lyla so really she was alone and bored.

Oliver's meeting finished just then and out walked everybody. Coming over to stand by the doorway separating their space he turned to her, "get 3 tickets to Chicago for departure late Thursday please."

She stared at him, mouth agape as he just turned and walked back to his desk. She got up quickly to follow him.

"By 3 you mean for you, Digg and Laurel right."

"Nope, although maybe we should get one for Roy as well."

"Oliver!"

"Felicity"

"Did you completely forget the part where I said I have plans on Friday?"

"No I heard that and remembered it."

"Then? Do we have to be there on a Friday?"

"Yes, I spoke to the board and decided to expand QC to other cities and Chicago happened to pop up. You might want to make a phone call to a real estate agent there so we can check out properties. "

"And I suppose we can't do this I don't know say Monday."

"We're coming back on Sunday. By the way there's going to be a board meeting on Monday to discuss what options QC has from its visit to Chicago. "

She stared at him. He was relaxed and not at all interested in her reasoning.

"Okay." she said turning to head back to her desk.

"Tell Daniel I said sorry but work is work, he should understand that." he called out after her.

Oh that smug son of a bitch!

When Digg stepped into the office after Lyla's pregnancy class, he found a sour faced Felicity at her desk and a smirking Oliver at his. Should he ask or not, did he even want to know. He sat on the chair opposite her for a minute contemplating before deciding he rather ask.

"What's up?"

"Pack your bags, we're heading to Chicago." Felicity said not looking up from her monitor.

"When?"

"Thursday."

"I thought you had plans on Friday."

"Yeah well so did I."

"Everyone ready to leave?" Oliver asked standing by the door.

"I'm not coming into the lair tonight." Felicity replied.

"Why not?"

Digg stepped to the side, it was better to let them talk this out than get in between.

"Because I am seeing Daniel."

"You're kidding me! We're going on a mission and you're worried about him."

"I'm not worried about him but since I had to cancel Friday and I'm not going to be here tomorrow, that leaves tonight. As for the mission, the computers are still searching. If something comes up I'd let you know."

"Why are you behaving like such a teenager?"

"A what?"

"A teenager, yes you heard me. Mummy and Daddy say no but you go ahead and find another resort to doing it."

"Why are you behaving like an over protective dad?"

"I am not! You're the one scheduling dates while we have missions to plan."

"It doesn't affect it, and that's rich coming from someone who missed team supper because of Laurel."

"That's on you. You punched her."

"Oh so sorry, that little miss perfect broke her nose."

"I didn't say that."

"What did you say? Cause it sure as hell sounded like that. Gosh you're just like her at times no wonder you run back to her."

"I do not run back to her."

"Yeah well what are you doing? Because to me it seems like Laurel takes first place in your life compared to us!"

"She doesn't."

"Actions speak louder than words. I'm going now. If something comes up I'll let you know. Other than that, there's no need for me to be at the lair tonight. "She grabbed her stuff and walked out.

"Do you. Guys think that I really put Laurel first?" Oliver asked turning to Digg.

"Sure seems like it."

"It's just she was hurt and I didn't want to leave her alone. I owe her you know."

"Are you going to owe her for the rest of your life? Listen either you want to be with her like that or not. Now can we go?"

_Felicity's house:_

"Popcorn is ready." Felicity screamed. She took out bag from the microwave, emptying the contents into her popcorn bowl.

"Movies ready I guess." Daniel said in the living room.

"Hope I didn't disrupt any plans?" she said to him, as she sat down on the couch, bowl of popcorn in the centre.

"No you didn't, it was going to be dinner and then sleep. Not exactly exciting. "

"Sorry though once again, Mr. Queen wants to go scouting in Chicago and being the executive assistant I have to tag along."

"You know I don't get why you're. The executive assistant when you way much smarter than that."

"Yeah well he needed someone he could trust and there comes me. It won't be for long. Though" I hope was the ending she finished off in her head.

"You never know what opportunities can await you on the other side of the country."

He smiled at her and she smiled back after consideration of what he just said. Probably just said it but felt like there was a hidden meaning to it.

"Are you going to press play?"

"Yes I am" she said laughing. Friday night plans consisted of watching the Notebook but now it became Wednesday night plans.

She sat there in sole comfortable silence watching the movie as every once in a while Daniel would question something:

"That mother reminds me of my mother."

"They actually called the cops?"

"Chicks, really? So confusing"

"Why did the best friend tell her that? It's not true."

"He could have phoned him instead of waiting around for him to get back."

"All. Those letters and she never replied."

"Oh no, she's getting married."

"She has to go back to him."

And so on, luckily for her she'd seen the movie more times than once cause she was completely laughing at Daniel and his comments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Arrow. **

To anyone living in Chicago, I am sorry for any mistakes I made or places of reference that don't necessarily fit the description of the actual. AN at end.

_Chapter 15_

"The meeting with the real estate agent is at 11. It should end by 1 and then we can scout out Chicago." Felicity said to Oliver and Digg, looking at her tablet. It was Friday and they were in Chicago, having reached yesterday at 7pm. She booked them into The Peninsula Hotel, Chicago's best hotel, and now she was ready and prepped to get this day over with. Her phone rang and she looked down to see that the caller id said Daniel. She answered.

"Hey Daniel." She could see Oliver's scowl at the mention of who was the phone caller.

"Hey, hope I'm not disturbing but I wanted to check in and see how your flight was?"

"No you're not, it was good actually."

"That's good hey I have great news, I'm actually extending my stay in Starling to one more week."

"That's great, wait I hope its great cause it'd be really awkward if it was for a bad reason and I'm saying great."

He laughed. "No it is actually great. When do you get back?"

"Sunday, midday."

"I suppose you won't be too tired to go to dinner with me? Unless you are tired because travelling really sucks at times."

This time it was her turn to laugh, "Nope, Sunday dinner sounds great."

"Alright cool. See you then and be safe."

"Bye Daniel."

She put the phone back in her pocket and turned to look at the two men. "Let's get this day started shall we?" She smiled at them.

Oliver grabbed his suit jacket of the chair and strutted towards the door. What is it with this man?

The real estate agent was a bore however Felicity managed to get him to take them to an abandoned office building that was 10 minutes away from Kane's company building. The meeting ended around one and Digg drove them to Angelo's for a late lunch.

"I'm starved. Are we actually buying a building in Chicago?" Felicity asked as they gave their order.

"Considering what's best for the company." Oliver replied.

"Okay well anyway, I looked out the window as we passed the gun company and it looks normal."

"Of course it looks normal Felicity."

"Anyway." she said with a pointed glare at Oliver, "Digg could go in as a potential customer with me and I could plant a bug or something."

"You're not going in. I can go."

"Really, Oliver Queen walking into a Gun company looking to buy a Gun. Yeah I can see how that doesn't make the headlines."

"I'll go in." Digg said. "I'm the bodyguard. I have reason."

"See problem solved." Oliver said.

"Okay."

"So how long is Daniel in town for?"

Felicity raised her eyebrow up in question. "Um he's staying for another week."

"Oh okay, more business?"

"Don't really know why?"

"Can't I just be asking?"

"Nope."

"Well I was just asking."

Just then the waiter arrived with their food and Oliver was more than grateful to be out of having to come up with a response. He stared at Felicity, she was adorable. The way her face lit up when her food arrived or how she always managed to eat so much yet never gain an ounce. Laurel wasn't like that in fact many girls he saw never was like that. Always ordering salad or something that wasn't a burger or high in calories or something. Felicity was different, she was like a breath of fresh air, a bright outstanding color in black and white.

"Are you going to eat your food Mr. Queen?" Digg asked staring at Oliver.

He broke out of his thoughts and got to his lunch.

_Back at the hotel room._

"Okay so Digg, you go in, make sweet talk, plant bug and hopefully we can find something on her and where she goes." Felicity said smiling up at him.

"You make it sound so easy." Digg said smiling at her.

"Just be your normal charming self-Johnny. I promise I won't tell Lyla."

Oliver laughed from across the room.

"Okay, I'm all set. See you guys in a few." Digg said before exiting.

"What happens if this turns out to be a dead end?" Felicity said turning to Oliver.

"I thought you was the positive one in this team."

Felicity scoffed. "Yes I am and the rational one."

She tilted her head to look at him and Oliver felt something tug at his heart just like the first time they met and she did the exact same thing.

"It'll work." he smiled at her and she smiled back. Just then his phone rang breaking the moment. He looked down to see it was Laurel, argh!

He got up to answer it while Felicity went back to staring at her laptop.

"Hey."

"Hey Ollie. How's it going there? I'm still pissed that I'm not there."

"It's good, just getting started."

"Okay well let me know if you find anything. Be safe okay and come back to me in one piece."

"Yeah okay hey I'm kind of busy at the moment so we'll talk again soon okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

He cut the call and headed back to Felicity. "Digg's in." She said as he approached her and sat down next to her.

They waited in comfortable silence for Digg to let them know of anything when Oliver decided to be brave and ask Felicity about her night.

"So um how was your night with Daniel?"

She stared at him shocked for a minute before answering. "It was great."

"That's good, what did your'll do?"

"We watched the Notebook."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously how I don't see why all of this matters at the moment."

"I was just making small talk."

"Hmm and how was your night with Laurel?"

"What night?"

"The night you bailed on team supper."

"It was just dinner and it was okay."

"Just okay, she's the love of your life and it's just..."

"She's not the love of my life." Oliver said cutting Felicity off.

"What?" now she was really shocked.

Just then Digg's voice broke through the comms. "Okay, I put that thing on the computer like you said now do your magic Miss. Smoak."

"Sure thing Digg." She replied before losing herself in her borrowing information activity.

The computer was hard to hack remotely and instantly but with luck Felicity managed to break through 30 minutes after. Digg was already back by then.

"Okay, so according to this she owns a warehouse on 91st Street. She has some sort of meeting planned there tomorrow night at 8pm."

"Good job so we go in tomorrow, make the bust."

"And we all go home." Felicity finished off.

"Okay so I'll go in as the Arrow and Digg will cover me. You stay here and monitor the situation." Oliver said. It was 7:30pm and they were ready to make their move after scouting out the warehouse and area surrounding it.

"All that sounds great but I need to be in close proximity since this isn't Starling City and we don't exactly have that many resources." Felicity said back.

They had a plan and everyone agreed on everything but one bit, Felicity was needed to manage her computer stuff and Oliver didn't want her anywhere near the warehouse.

"What if something happens?"

"You're not going to let anything happen, now let's roll."

She moved towards the door with all her stuff ready not waiting to hear any arguments.

They drove in anticipated silence and when the guys got out to leave, she set up her laptop and comms.

She was lookout for the night.

Around 8pm, Kane showed up. "Kane just entered in a black SUV to the left, 3 muscle." Felicity said through the comm.

"Muscle?"

"Yeah bodyguard's man, you know. Wait hold up another SUV just pulled up and I think this is the guy. He also has another 3 muscle with him."

They team waited for about 5minutes before sedative arrows and bullets started lying. Digg and Oliver really had good aims because all 6 muscle was down and out. Kane looked around before pulling out a gun and heading to the driver's seat.

"Kane's getting away." Oliver said through the comms.

Digg was in the warehouse now, dealing with all the mass produced bullets and Oliver was onto the unknown man. Kane sped away and before Felicity had time to consult with her decision, she was already starting the car up and following her.

"I'm on her."

"What? No Felicity stay where you are."

"Sorry too late for that."

"Damn, tell me where you are, I'm coming behind you."

Kane must have figured that she was being followed because she started shooting at Felicity. Thank God for being nerdy and playing need for Speed at home all those times as she swerved the car to duck any bullets from hitting her. Suddenly the car in front stopped and she had to brace herself as she hit brakes. Ow! That hurt. Kane got out the car and started toward her.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted as she motioned for her to get out.

Great, now she was going to do. Damn you impulsive brain.

"I'm I'm I'm just an I.T girl." She stammered out unable to think of anything else really.

Kane stalked towards her with the gun still pointed at her forehead and she managed to duck the hit that was coming but then Kane grabbed her from the back. Her arm was held in a lock and it felt like she was about to break it.

"Let her go." Came a deep voice that she instantly recognized as Oliver's voice changer device.

"Oh my, the Arrow in Chicago. I heard about you, you're the vigilante in Starling."

"Let her go."

"I wonder what it is that prompted the Arrow to leave is home town for dear little Chicago. Do you like the sights that you see? We have great Tourism attractions."

"The sight I'm seeing now isn't very attractive."

"Oh this little blonde I.T girl right? Don't you need your hand for what you do?" Kane said twisting Felicity's arm even more. She screamed in pain even though she tried not to and Oliver lost it. It was like the count all over again but this time he still had a sedative arrow ready. He fired the arrow but Kane was quick enough to shoot at it, she wasn't quick enough for the next two arrow's that hit her. She let go of Felicity's arm as she fell.

Oliver ran to Felicity, who was clutching her hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said to her, he couldn't bear seeing the pain she was most probably in. She still smiled at him though and he pulled her in for a hug. She was stunned for the most part but after a while, she put her hand around him for comfort. He didn't care, he was glad that she was still alive, breathing into his chest but damn did this not feel perfect. Her small body frame fit perfectly with his, her head right where his heart was beating and his chin on the top of her head amid all the blonde out of place hair. This hug was perfect and holding her felt amazing.

They stayed like that till Digg made his way to them to let them know that they had to leave, he alerted the Chicago PD and they would be in this area any moment now. He didn't want to break the hug but he had to. He still held her hand though as they made their way to the car.

AN: Okay so the reason for slow posting is because my internet access is no longer intact. Even I don't know how I'm surviving without WiFi. Thank God for Campus WiFi so posting will be on a schedule. Chapters will be up either Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday or on all 3 or a whole bunch on one day. It won't be a lot at first because I have 3 really important tests this 2weeks so writing has to take backseat. Accompanying this chapter should be one or two more. Really sorry about all this delay but unfortunately real life decides to kick in. Thank you for all the support and reviews, letting me know what you think, it's truly awesome. Brings a huge smile to my face. Lot's of love 3


	16. Chapter 16

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer: Arrow belongs to the CW.**

_Chapter 16_

The flight back to Starling was done in silence but not an uncomfortable silence more like the silence that the team held at certain times. Oliver needed to think, before he left for Chicago he knew he had some sort of feelings for Felicity but seeing the way Kane was hurting her and then holding her afterwards, it was too much. He hated himself for putting her in dangers way, he was supposed to protect her but yet this was just the count all over again. Holding her against him felt perfect, he didn't want to let her go but he had to. The flight landed and they were able to go back to their lives. After getting the luggage off the plane, Oliver looked around at Digg and Felicity. He was going to offer for them to get something to eat when he heard Felicity's name being called out. He turned around to look and there was Daniel, holding a sign board for her. Just great. What broke his heart a little more was the huge grin that broke out on her face as she saw him. She said goodbye before rushing off to embrace Daniel. He clenched his fist, oh how he wish he could wipe that smile off his face. He couldn't so he just stuck to giving Digg a smile and heading to the car awaiting them.

_Felicity POV:_

She needed a long hot bubble bath after this Chicago trip, not to mention her hand still felt a bit sore. She told Oliver it was fine but she lied of course, he was already beating himself up on the inside about it. She could see it even though he probably thought she didn't. They had their luggage and she was waiting for them to start making their move but then she heard someone call out her name. She turned and there was Daniel, holding a cute little signboard for her. She rushed her goodbye before running towards him. "That was a little cliché" She said as she stepped back from his embrace.

He laughed. "Not at all. I know I said dinner but I couldn't wait to see you. Thought of surprising you."

He was really something. "I guess making you watch the notebook was a good idea after all."

They walked out the airport together to his waiting car. "I can drop you at home and let you get some rest or we could have lunch now."

She really felt tired and even though she didn't want to make him sad, she needed her bubble bath. "Would I be mean if I say I would like to go home, rest and then see you later?"

"Not at all." He asked her about Chicago and she pierced together whatever information she could without giving anything anyway.

When they reached her home, Daniel got up from the car to open her car door. Always a gentleman. "Thank you."

"See you later." He said before kissing her cheek.

Ah home sweet home. First thing first. Bubbles, lots and lots of bubbles and wine.

_Later in the day:_

She was rummaging through her closet for her black jersey. When she had woken up from her nap, she phoned Daniel to ask if this was a formal dinner or a casual one so she knew what to wear and not be overly dressed or underdressed. He said it was casual and the rest she'd have to see so now her need to know and her curiosity spark was bursting. Ah found it. Her hand still pained a bit but after the bubble bath and the wine, she slept like a baby.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming" She shouted out, she was sure it was him, always on time. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. Blue Black Skinny jeans, ballet flats and a casual white top paired with the black jersey. She was a bit lazy to do her hair so she opted for a bun and cute stud earrings. She grabbed her bag, putting all the lights off effectively.

Opening the door, she saw Daniel who looked handsome in his casual outfit of a jeans and a tee.

"I didn't know Billionaires owned normal t-shirts." She teased as she greeted him.

"Everyone needs a tee Miss Smoak." He responded back lightly.

'So where are we going?"

"Watch and see." He said leading her to the car and opening the door.

They stopped in the parking lot to Starling City's cinema and food complex.

"We're watching?" She said in shock.

"I hope you like it, I wanted to do something normal. You can skip the movie and just get lunch if you want."

"Nope no need. I haven't been to the cinema in a while." She beamed. It was always nice to do something that was unexpected, yeah teenagers went to watch movies all the time but not her. After running in Oliver's circle all she knew was galas, parties and formal dinners. For Daniel to do something so laidback even though he ran in that same circle was great, but do it for her it was an even more awesome feeling.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"Anything. I saw that you have the Divergent book on your bookshelf."

Felicity had a love for books, her bookshelf was filled with novels and books on tech stuff.

"Yeah although I don't have much time to read it."

"They showing the movie version."

"Where have you been all this tine Mr. Grayson?"

He laughed, "Around. I'll get us tickets."

He came back a few minutes later with tickets.

"Hey before we get popcorn, can we talk." He said with a serious face.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay so don't think that I did this behind your back but while you was in Chicago my friend Nolan came down to meet with some company in Starling. I told him about you and your love for tech and he wanted to offer you a job. I swear I didn't pry into it because I know how much I would hate if that happened to me."

"Nolan Ross?"

"Yes you know him?"

"Who doesn't I mean he's one of the biggest people in the tech world. Oh My Gosh! He wants to offer me a job at NolCorp?"

"Yes, but if you want I mean no rush."

"But I have a job already."

"I know." He said kissing her forehead. "I just wanted to tell you before he phoned you and you thought I had some evil manipulative hand in this."

She laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Let's get our popcorn."

She smiled and nodded.

The movie turned out to be great but she still needed to find time to read the book. They had ice-cream first and then dinner before they sat and talked again about everything in between kisses before calling it a night. She sure had a lot to think about and she would have to tell Oliver. She closed the door to her apartment, changed and got into bed.

She gave up on the whole 'wait till he takes an interest in me thing' weeks ago, she accepted the whole 'love of his love Laurel' thing even though he told her in Chicago that she wasn't and then when he held her after he shot Kane, it felt nice. Argh! She just needed to sleep.

_Monday morning:_

Things were normal at the office on Monday, Digg was paging through a magazine and Oliver was in his board meeting discussing what happened in Chicago and if there was suitable place. The only out of the ordinary thing was the phone call from Nolan Ross that she got. She was star struck at first but then he proved a really nice person. He told her that Daniel spoke highly of her and that she was previously in the I.T department of QC, when he heard that he wanted to meet her but because she was in Chicago he had to opt for a phone call. One of his I.T experts were leaving to go to Europe and he figured she'd be a great fit. She was still a bit dazed by the offer but Digg didn't say anything if he noticed. Finally the meeting was over and all the board members were exiting. She took 10 minutes to calm her nerves, she couldn't understand why she was nervous. She was good at what she did, of course big companies were going to be interested. Digg and Oliver were discussing something related to the arrow, she could judge by their facial expressions. Okay Felicity! You can do this!

She got up from the desk and walked into the office.

"Hey." Oliver said looking at her.

"I need to talk to you."

Digg rose off the couch to leave but she stopped him. "No Digg stay. It's about me."

"What is it? Are you hurt? Is it your arm?" Oliver said in a panicked rush.

"NO nothing of that sort."

"Okay then?"  
"I got a job."  
"A job?"

"A job offer"

"What kind of job offer?" Oliver said narrowing his eyes at her. He looked taken back but completely focused on her and the words coming out her mouth.

"NolCorp. It's in New York and one of the I.T positions are available." She left out the Daniel bit because frankly that was her business.

Everyone in the room stayed silent. She was waiting for Oliver's reaction and frankly it looked like he had none. He stared at her expressionless before forming words "Did you take it?"

"Not yet."

"Yet? So you want to take it?"

"I don't know."

"Well hmm I'll stand by your decision I guess."

Okay, now that was a shocker. She stared back at him, expecting him to say no, stay because that is usually what he did but she wasn't hearing the words.

"Okay." She turned and headed out.

Okay now she really had a lot of thinking to do when she got back home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**AN at the end**

_Chapter 17_

_Still Monday:_

Oliver was down at the lair tonight alone. Once work was done, he let Digg and Felicity know that there was no need to come over since there wasn't any criminal behavior. Digg looked at him objectively and Felicity just nodded her head. Here he was now, beating the Unresponsive training dummy to vent out some frustration. He was an idiot, maybe even an ass but what could he do? Felicity going to New York meant going away from danger and building her career which was more than he could give her. In Starling she was wasting her MIT degree to be his assistant and then finding herself in the cross hairs of criminals and other unknown dangers. He hit the dummy again, harder. He couldn't survive without his blonde partner but she could, she showed him that she could by doing her own things, going out with this Daniel guy. Daniel, he was sure he had something to do with this job opportunity from New York she had got but he couldn't do anything. She could pursue a relationship with him and live a happy normal life. He couldn't give her that, but why? He punched the dummy again, harder this time. He couldn't, how could he be in a relationship with her and be the arrow. There he said it, he wanted to be in a normal loving relationship with Felicity. The thought crossed his mind before but after Chicago the feelings just grew stronger. The feel of her in his hands, holding her so close, almost losing her. But that was it, he was constantly putting her in danger either as Oliver Queen, CEO or the Arrow. If he gave in to his feelings, would he be able to live with the fact that something could happen to Felicity? He wouldn't, he wasn't even sure if he could live with the fact that tomorrow he could enter the office and there'd be a resignation letter. The door to the lair slammed shut at that moment and he turned to see who it was, he told them to not come over. A figure made its way into the light and Oliver could see that it was Laurel. Great what does she want, he was growing tired of her constant need to be around him.

"Hey." She said making her way towards him. "Where's everyone?"

"I gave them the night off, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you, you didn't exactly keep up the phone calls or come by to see me after you got back."

"I've been busy Laurel."

"You're hitting a training dummy on your own." She pointed out.

"I just needed to be alone."

"Why? You know I'm always here for you, anything."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Do you be selfish or selfless?"

"I don't get what you talking about."

"When it comes to another person, do you make the selfish decision or the selfless decision?"

Laurel smiled her big lawyer smile and he knew what was coming next. Her pre-convinced mind already thought he was talking about her.

"Ollie, if this is about me then there's no need to be selfish or selfless. I know that in the past, I was a bit harsh in my pursuit of the Arrow but now I know that it's you. I accept it and I'm going to be right here, next to you where I belong."

She started walking toward him but he stepped back. This was Laurel, it was always about her. Her being the girl he needed, the girl he loved. Selfish in every way. He couldn't do it, he wasn't going to be selfish. Talking to Laurel and seeing how she really is, making everything about her. So different compared to Felicity. Felicity always put everyone first, everyone else's needs before her own and he was going to do the same thing. It doesn't matter if he wasn't happy as long as she was happy.

"Ollie." Laurel said placing her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and stared at her.

"I wasn't talking about you or us Laurel."

She looked shocked but she laughed it off. "You meant a friend, sorry Ollie the way you said it I just thought you were torn about whether we should happen or not."

Standing in front of him was the girl he had hurt, hurt so badly through their entire relationship. He cheated, she found out. Left and then the next day they were the same. He owed it to her but Diggle was right, was he supposed to pay for this his entire life. He got his punishment, stranded on an island for 5years. He was done, this Laurel saga had to end.

"I'm not torn about us Laurel." He said with conviction.

"Great because neither am I. I've known all along, we are meant to be together." She beamed.

"No Laurel, we're not."

"What? What are you talking about Oliver?" She stammered out

"We're not meant to be together Laurel. How could we? I cheated on you so many times, you deserve better."

"I forgave you, hey everyone makes mistakes. That's in the past. You're different now but the love is still the same." Laurel said fighting for the man she loves.

"That's the thing, I don't love you."

That hit her, she stared at him agape. Her chest rising and falling dramatically like her heavy breathing.

"You can't not love me Ollie! I'm the girl for you! It was my picture that you held hope in while you was on that island." The last part came out more like a scream.

He waited for her to finish her screaming before he interjected. "Yes Laurel. While I was on the island, it was your picture. I was going to come home, do what my dad expected of me and then make up with you for all the wrong. But."

"But what?" she screamed back.

"I will always love you Laurel, you will always have a special place in my life but I am not in love with you."

"Then who are you in love with? Is it Felicity, she's just the I.T girl. She can't love you like how I can, she won't stick around like I did, she..."

"But she did!" He screamed back, he didn't want to raise his voice at her but here she was, unable to accept what he was telling her but instead choosing to pick on Felicity. "She did stick around, when you was hunting me, when the city hated me, after I ran away back to the island. She brought me back, she made me believe again in what I was doing. She stuck around even though she didn't have to!"

Laurel stared back at him with an icy glare, "we'll see about that. If you're thinking whether to be selfish or selfless then it looks like you're about to lose her anyway!" She turned, grabbed her bag and headed out.

The door slammed and Oliver slumped to the floor. She was right, he was going to lose her but he was going to do it the right way. Letting her be happy and be normal was good enough reason for him. It just hurt so much.

_Meanwhile at Felicity's house:_

Here she was, a grown 20+ year old looking at two pages in front of her. One was pros and the other was cons. Yes her very mature self was making a pros and cons list with a bottle of wine to help her. So far she wasn't convinced of anything.

Her pros list had two points:

New start in a new city.

Doing what she studied many nights for.

Her cons list also had two points however:

Unable to help save the city with team Arrow

Leaving Roy, Digg, Lyla and even Oliver behind.

She was exhausted and she needed to think of what her answer would be soon. Daniel was leaving on Friday morning and either she got on that plane with him or not. New York would also mean building on the relationship she had with Daniel, if she didn't go it would mean they would be over. Great! Couldn't she find a nice man that actually lived in Starling?

_Thursday:_

Things at QC had remained the same during the week. The subject of Felicity's job offer in New York, wasn't up for discussion and she had made her mind up. She was going to how with Daniel to New York for the weekend to see how the job would be and chat to Nolan about it. She hadn't told Oliver yet but she was going too when hey left work.

Oliver was surprisingly quiet the past few days, He would look at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking or just midway through lunch. She was tired of having to figure out what his nonverbal communicators were saying.

As they all got ready to leave, she turned towards Oliver and Digg in the office.

"I'm not coming in tomorrow."

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to New York with Daniel."

Oliver looked like someone sucker punched him in the stomach. "So you're taking the job?"

"No, I'm just going to see how it is."

"Oh."

Seriously, was Oh all he going to say.

"Well you don't have much to do tomorrow but Kylie from reception will stand in as your assistant tomorrow. See you guys on Monday." She hugged Digg who told her to be safe and told Oliver good bye before heading out. She already informed Daniel of the plane and now all she had to do was pack.

Oliver walked out the QC building and made Digg take him to the lair. Thinking about letting her go was one thing but actually hearing it was completely different. He headed to the back to change into workout clothes before he attempted to destroy the training dummy. It was a good thing he was rich he could afford to easily replace the dummy.

Digg was still standing in the lair when he got back.

"You don't have to stay you know, Go home to Lyla and spend the night in."

"I'm not leaving till I knock some sense into you." Digg stated

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what the hell is wrong with you? Oh? was that all you could manage to say?"

"I can't stop her from going Digg."

"Yes you can!"

"What do you expect me to do? She's in danger every minute she spends around me." Oliver screamed back.

"You think she doesn't know that! She knows it but she still chooses to stay."

"Because you have to be the Arrow?"

"She deserves better."

Digg curled his fingers inwards and punched Oliver. If he was going to be a dick about this, he was going to resort to violence.

Oliver was completely shocked by the hit that he didn't see it coming, "What the hell…" He couldn't finish his sentence because Digg had another punch lined up for him.

"You know Oliver, I'm getting tired of trying to stop you from making bad decisions. I see it, Roy sees it hell even Lyla wonders why you haven't confronted Felicity and now you're just ready for her to jump ship and go to another city with another man."

"I can't do anything Digg!"

Digg was really getting tired of hearing this, Oliver knew the punch was coming but he didn't opt to block it so instead Digg hit him on the ribs instead.

"I know you been stranded on an island for 5years and your pop culture reference is terrible so I'm going to give you an example. In the Amazing Spiderman, which I had to watch for my nephew, Peter whose Spiderman makes a promise to Gwen's dad that he'd keep her out of it. Now Gwen was the chick he loved and it so happens the sequel came out this year. & you know what happens, he tries to stay away from her, distances himself but in the end she dies and his left with his lonesome self. All those moments he could have been with her, he was too busy trying to keep her out of harm's way."

"What the hell are you getting at Dig.?"

"I'm trying to tell you that yes Felicity's life is in danger, yes sometimes some asshat is going to want to use her as bait but that doesn't necessarily mean she's going to die like that. She could get hit by a bus one day when she's crossing the road to her favorite café. You can't control everything but you can control your life. Do you really want her to go? I see the way you look at her, I see the smile on your face when she's caught up in her rambles. I saw the love you got for her in the way you held her in Chicago after the Kane ordeal."

"Digg I'm trying to make the right decision…"

"Shut up! Your right decision isn't right. You may be the vigilante of this city, I may be the one who has military experience. Roy's most probably going to be the other archer and yeah we could find another I.T specialist to help us if we look in the right places but this team or whatever you want to call us, isn't going to have a heart. You know why? Because your dumb ass is ready to let Felicity go to New York so she can lead some boring common life. She's not the I.T girl, she's the heart of team Arrow and it doesn't matter how many high voltage lights you want to place down here, it will still be dark."

"So I'm supposed to stop her from leading a normal happy life so that she can come down here and help us, put herself in trouble."

"Oliver, I swear I'm going to hit you again."

"I'm asking Digg because that is what it seems like."

"Either let the love of your life go and spend the rest of your day's being miserable or get her."

"She's not miserable, she's with Daniel."

"Yeah and how long till she gets tired of having to lie about why she never quit as your assistant or how long before she gets tired of not having anyone to help."

"I want to do the right thing."

"Do you love her?'

"Maybe Digg."

"Then stop her." Digg said grabbing his jacket ready to head out.

"How do you know she'll stay?"

"I didn't say she would." Digg said with a smirk.

_Felicity POV:_

Who knew packing would be so tiring. It was just the weekend but she wasn't 100% sure of what to carry so she decided to throw in a whole bunch of stuff. New York was good, it was something like Starling minus the fact that there was no billionaire turned vigilante or so she hoped. What if Daniel turned out to be one and wanted an I.T expert. Okay now she was just being paranoid.

She knew she shouldn't have left packing for the last minute but she was so starved when she got home that she had to eat and watch an episode of Supernatural. One episode then turned into four. Damn you CW for making such an addictive show.

Here she was now, having to decide what shoes to take. Shoes was always the hardest decision for her. There was loud knocking on her door, hmm who would ever go visiting so late unless it was Roy. He told her he would see her in the morning before she left.

"Coming," she shouted before making her way to the door.

She opened the door to an Oliver Queen in workout clothes with a slightly bleeding lip.

"Oliver. What happened?"

"Don't go please, don't take the job and please don't leave with him." He said to her.

She looked at him shocked. Mouth agape and breathing heavy. One hand still on the door handle. Was she really hearing this?

AN: It happened yay! He told Laurel off finally (insert happy face) To Lililovingreading, hope you liked the punches Hun.

Hmm so the bad news is during next week I have one test on Monday and the other on Thursday so there will be no new chapters up. I hate tests too. I'll be back on the 4th though, hopefully I will be back with a cool chapter that you guys will like. Let me know what you thought of these past 3 chapters though

Consider this my mid-season break I guess, sorry loves. Thanks for being awesome and all mistakes are mine.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Felicity stared out the window at the clouds high above in the sky. They looked like cotton wool, white, fluffy and soft. If only human beings were able to somehow climb to the sky and sit on one of them. She was in the business class section of the airplane, flying back to Starling after her weekend in New York City. Daniel had insisted on buying her a first class ticket back and although she put up a fight, it was great flying in style. The trip to New York had been fun, seeing the city for the first time and meeting one of the tech world's most loved was a dream come true but her mind wasn't focusing on that, instead it played Thursday night over and over again like a song stuck on repeat. There was no communication between Oliver and her this weekend apart from the text he sent on Friday checking to see if she landed safely. Actions spoke louder than words right?

_*Flashback to Thursday night*_

She opened the door to an Oliver Queen in workout clothes with a slightly bleeding lip.

"Oliver. What happened?"

"Don't go please, don't take the job and please don't leave with him." He said to her.

She looked at him shocked. Mouth agape and breathing heavy. One hand still on the door handle. Was she really hearing this?

Finding her voice she spoke "What are you doing? What are you talking about?"

"Please don't go, there's so much that I have to tell you." He pleaded with her on her doorstep.

Oliver Queen was dishevelled and standing on her doorstep telling her to not go to New York. "Umm come in." She stood by the door so that he could enter, she'd rather do this inside than outside. He walked inside and she closed the door. Turning towards him to speak, he began first though.

"This sounds crazy and out of the blue but Felicity, I can't be without you."

"Oliver…" She began but he cut her off.

"No please let me speak." His eyes pleaded with her to just hear me out and she nodded her head, closing her mouth.

"When I came back to Starling after the island, I had a goal to take out all those names in the book my father gave me. It was cross names and then make up to Laurel for all the wrong I've done..."

Oh was the only thought that entered Felicity's head after hearing Laurels name and seemingly it formed on her lips as well because he stared at her with even more hurt.

"No wait, please don't get any of this in the wrong context. I want to be completely honest with you."

He waited, took a deep breath before starting again.

"That was honestly what I felt at that time but I was going about it in this bitter way, I felt that I didn't need anyone and then I came to you for help and you were so warm and your ramble made my day, you were this light that I didn't know existed but in that moment I wanted to be around you always so I kept on coming back to you for help. Aside from Digg, you were the only other person at that moment that I let into my life, to see both sides of the man I was and Felicity that was the best damn decision I ever made."

He smiled at her and took another breath. "The relationship I had with Laurel was the only relationship I knew to have so when I got back I figured I could give her what she always wanted. Things got complicated though and the undertaking and Tommy's death, it just put me in this context where I saw things differently and I didn't have the courage to fight back and do what I was supposed to do. You brought me back though and from then on, things started changing. After Russia, seeing how hurt you was it hurt me too and call me crazy but I never wanted to ever see you hurt ever again and I'm well me, complicated, confused, broken, destroyed inside, you didn't deserve all of that. All that ran through my mind every time was I could hurt you, you'd always be in danger, never getting what you truly deserved so I strained myself, fell right back in with Sara, convinced myself that I should try with Laurel again but no matter what I did, you were still there. This few weeks, I tried avoiding facing what I feel but I couldn't and I can't anymore. "

He walked closer towards me. "I can't ignore it anymore anymore maybe I'm an idiot for realising this only when I'm about to lose you but I needed to tell you. You're the light in my life, the star that shines the brightest in the darkness. You have stayed with me through every single obstacle we have faced even when all I've ever given you was reason to leave. Your faith in me is what fuels me to carry on fighting, your belief helps me. Felicity I love you. I meant it in the mansion and I mean it now."

She stared back at him as the seconds ticked by on the clock. What was she hearing? Her mind running on overdrive, finally she found her voice and spoke.

"Oliver. You can't come barging in here telling me all those things just because I'm about to leave to another city. You saying it now but what happens when you're bored with the blonde I.T expert, do I just go back to being tech support for vigilante activities."

"I'm not Ollie anymore Felicity, you helped me bury him a long time ago. You aren't just the tech support of this team, you're the most important person in it."

"If Daniel hadn't asked me out and if I hadn't gotten a job opportunity in New York, would you even be standing here right now?"

He looked like I just knocked all the wind out of him before he looked down and then up again to answer "The timing sucks I know..."

"Answer me? Yes or No?"

"I don't know."

There he said it, he gave her a whole long speech but all she could take from it was him doing it now because she was jetting off to another city. She wasn't some sort of inanimate object that you suddenly wanted because you were going to lose it. She was a human being with emotions and hell she wanted him all those time back and even if her heart was melting, expecting her to say screw it to New York, she knew she had to go. She needed to take a break from this side of the country and see if he really meant everything he just said.

"Felicity say something please."

"I'm going still. I need to just do this for myself Oliver." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"I understand." He said coming towards her, he placed a kiss on the top of her hair before turning towards the door. Opening it, he turned to look at her "I'm not giving up on this yet though. I don't care how long it takes me but I will prove to you how much you mean to me. I can't be me without you and I never want to try because I honestly don't know how I would survive." He gave her one last smile before heading out.

_*Present day*_

The sudden slowing of the plane and the voice of the air hostess over the radio brought Felicity out of her thoughts. She was back home in Starling City and tomorrow she would face Oliver. She didn't end up taking the job at NolCorp and Daniel & her departed on good terms. If she ever needed to get away from Starling though, she already had a life in New York that awaited her but for now she still wanted to be tech support and help people.

She was starving by the time she got her luggage and hailed a cab. She would get home and order take-out before hitting the bed. It was after 5pm in Starling, the sun almost setting leaving the city in an orange aftermath.

Getting out the cab, she pulled money from her purse before taking out her luggage. Ah home sweet home. She opened the door without looking up, grabbing her luggage and placing it inside the house before kicking the door closed and then she looked up at the sight in front of her. The curtains in the living room were all closed because there was dozens of candles lit everywhere, her dining table was set up with flowers and almost in front of her stood a very handsome Oliver Queen in a suit and holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Welcome home." He said to her smiling.

She stayed frozen in her spot unsure of what to say, where to move and wondering if she entered the right house.

"Umm thanks what-how-when, how did you get into my house?" was all she managed.

Chuckling he said "I'm a vigilante I have my ways."

Finally finding her feet, she stepped forward. "These are for you." He said handing her the bouquet. Blushing she accepted the flowers, no-one had ever done this for her ever before explaining her lost for words.

"I told you on Thursday that you going wouldn't stop me from showing you that I meant everything and sorry I didn't phone or anything but I wanted to give you your space after just barging in here as you put it."

"Oliver this is, this is amazing."

"You're amazing and I'm done holding you at arm's length." He walked towards her eyes on her. He leaned down, and she could feel his lips, soft and inviting, gently kissing hers and she gave in. The kiss was soft and slow but worthy for a first time kiss. Breaking away, she looked at him. His eyes telling her that he was being truthful and sincere with her. She was willing to give him a chance but not before he showed her that he was being really serious.

"I'm going to change and then we can eat." She smiled a huge smile at him before upping and leaving the room.

They sat down to eat one of her favourite meals and Oliver filled her in on all that happened while she was away.

**AN: Hi Hi. Umm this isn't the last chapter if anyone sort of thought it was. He still has to whoo and dine our girl and stuff but I promise you guys It's almost at the end, I just want to give your'll some really cute Olicity filled moments to the best of my ability. Thank you guys for being so very patient and reviewing its awesome. I have a one-shot that I wrote when I watched the mentalist finale but I'm still kind of not sure about putting it up so there's that. Happy reading.**


End file.
